I love you but I fear
by 21silent-onyxs
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup sebatang kara. Ia bersekolah di Konoha high school atas amanah dari orangtuanya. Dan disanalah, naruto menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai yaitu Sakura. "Mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti ini? Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkan cintanya bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja aku merasa tidak pantas.
1. Chapter 1

*I love you but I fear*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance dll

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

Warning : Gaje, Alurnya juga ga jelas. Mohon dimaklumin ya soalnya saya masih baru disini

Summary : Naruto hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup sebatang kara. Ia bersekolah di Konoha high school atas amanah dari orangtuanya. Dan disanalah, naruto menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai yaitu Sakura. "_Mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti ini? Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkan cintanya bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja aku merasa tidak pantas._

_**Silahkan membaca ;-)**_

Naruto POV

~Dikamar Naruto~

"_Mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti ini? Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkan cintanya bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja aku merasa tidak pantas. Perbedaan kami begitu jauh, hingga untuk menggapainya saja sangat sulit. Apakah ini semua adalah takdir untukku?" pikirku._

"Hah,,, mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti ini, Sakura"gumamku pelan.

Perlahan jemari tanganku membelai sebuah foto. Yah, bagiku foto ini sangatlah istimewa dan sangat berharga. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Sebab di foto tersebut terlihat jelas seorang gadis bersurai pink dan berseragam sekolah tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Yah , dia adalah Sakura gadis bermarga haruno yang merupakan gadis pujaaan hatiku. Dia adalah seorang putri tunggal dari sebuah keluarga yang memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan yang sangat terkenal. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, lalu sifatnya juga periang hingga banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang ingin mendapatkan hatinya.

Bahkan seorang siswa yang bermarga Uchiha yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha pun ditolaknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis bermarga haruno tersebut hingga menolak pernyataan cinta dari sebuah klan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengan keluarganya.

"Aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku padamu sakura?"gumam ku pelan.

Setelah sadar dengan ucapanku, aku pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan segera menepis pikiran tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh? Kau seharusnya sadar diri, kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapan sakura. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan pada sakura? Tidak ada. Kau tidak boleh menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Cukup ! cukup dengan mengangguminya saja itu sudah cukup naruto"ucap batinku.

Setelah cukup lama aku melamunkan pikiranku, aku pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan merapikannya. Lalu, akupun segera mengambil handuk dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sakura POV

~Dikamar Sakura~

"Hah,, haruskah aku sekolah? Aku malas sekali untuk berangkat sekolah. Sesampainya aku disana pasti 'mereka' akan mengejarku, merayuku, memujiku dan pada akhirnya menyatakan cinta padaku. Cih,,, apakah semua pria seperti itu? sungguh membosankan"ucapku dalam hati.

"Sakura, cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat sekolah" ucap ibuku.

"Iya bu" Jawabku dengan lembut.

Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku kekamar mandi.

"Cih,,, kalau bukan karena kedua orangtuaku pasti aku tidak akan masuk sekolah. Sebagai anak, aku tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan ayah dan ibuku. Aku cukup tahu diri karena selama ini merekalah yang membesarkanku. Jadi sebagai tanda balas budi, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk mereka" ucapku dalam hati sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,,,,

"Ah,, sudah rapi" ucapku ketika melihat bayangan diriku di cermin yang sudah memakai seragam dengan rapi.

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja tersebut. Aku mulai mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengolesi nya dengan selai strawberry kesukaanku. Setelah selesai sarapan, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju ke sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku dengan asyiknya memandangi aktivitas sehari-hari yang dilakukan oleh penduduk sekitar dari kaca mobilku. Tiba – tiba mobilku pun mendadak berhenti, hal itu membuatku heran. Akupun segera menanyakan kepada supirku mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu Kakashi? Tanyaku pada supirku yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf nona sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke sekolah. Soalnya ban mobilnya kempes dan sepertinya bocor nona sakura"ucap supirku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

Akupun segera turun dari mobil dan melihat kearah ban tersebut. Ternyata benar, ban mobilku bocor.

"Kenapa ban nya harus mendadak kempes sih?"tanyaku dalam hati. Ada sedikit rasa kesal, namun apa boleh buat semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja deh. Beruntung jarak sekolah dari sini tidak terlalu jauh jadi tidak masalah. Sekali – kali jalan kaki tidak ada salahnya, anggap saja sebagai olahraga"ucapku dalam hati.

"Nona sakura?"Tanya supirku dengan bingung.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawabku.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"tanyanya padaku.

"Kau bawa mobil ini ke tempat service mobil dan aku akan jalan kaki ke sekolah"ucapku dengan mudah dan ucapanku membuat supirku terkejut.

"A-pa ti-dak apa ap-a nona sa-kura?"jawabnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jarak nya sudah dekat dengan sekolah kok. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nona saya permisi"ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Hmm,,, Jaa" ucapku sambil berlari menuju arah ke sekolah.

Naruto POV

Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur setelah cukup lama aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian seragamku. Setelah sampai didapur, aku pun segera mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya. Sambil tetap mengunyah roti, aku pun segera menuju pintu keluar dan berniat mengambil sepeda bututku.

Akupun mulai mengendarai sepedaku untuk menuju ke sekolah. Di perjalanan, aku pun mulai menyapa ramah kepada orang-orang yang ku kenal. Sungguh , suasana seperti ini membuat hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto ini menjadi damai. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku.

"Ekhmmm,,, namaku Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo. Panggil saja aku naruto. Saat ini, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang sangat elit dan hampir semua siswa-siswi disana berasal dari keluarga yag terpandang errr,,,, kecuali aku. Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak mau bersekolah di tempat itu karena biaya nya yang cukup mahal. Tapi, karena ini demi amanah keduaorangtuaku yang disampaikan padaku makanya aku mau bersekolah disana.

Sebenarnya, ada untung dan ruginya aku bersekolah disana –ttebayo. Kalau ruginya pasti karena biayanya yang cukup mahal terlebih bahwa aku sekarang tinggal seorang diri. Tapi tak apa soalnya aku bisa bertemu pujaan hatiku. Yah, namanya Sakura, nama yang cantik bukan ? seperti orangnya. Hehehe,,, aku menyukainya sejak masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya karena derajatku ini. Tapi bagiku mengaguminya dan melihatnya bahagia pun itu sudah cukup untukku. Karena , aku tidak ingin berharap lebih walau sebenarnya ingin.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata didepan ku ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan. Aku yang baru sadar pun langsung mengerem sepedaku dan berteriak.

"AWAASS!"teriakku dengan lantang dan Keras

Normal Pov

"Apa ka-u ti-dak a-pa a-pa?" ucap naruto terbata-bata karena takut kalau gadis yang ia tabrak terluka.

Gadis itu pun berdiri dan mulai menatap kearah naruto. Seketika , naruto pun membatu terdiam sambil menatap mata Emerald sang gadis yang Indah.

Shappire bertemu Emerald

Suasana pun menjadi hening

.

.

.

.

" Ennghh,,, A-no a-pa kau ti-dak a-pa a-pa , Ha-runo –chan?" Tanya naruto untuk mencairkan suasana yang hening tadi. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah gadis pujaan hatinya Sakura.

"Ini pasti mimpi kan? Ini pasti mimpi, PASTI MIMPI"jerit hati naruto

Tanpa terasa sebuah tangan yang halus mendarat dipundak naruto. Alhasil, hal tersebut membuat naruto sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah,,, ti-dak a-pa a-pa. Hanya me-lamun sa-ja kok"ucap naruto dengan terbata-bata sambil menggaruk –garuk kepala dan memperlihatkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Kenapa gaya bicaraku jadi seperti Hinata?" Tanya batin naruto frustasi

"Oh"

"Hei,, lenganmu terluka"ucap sakura sambil memegang lengan naruto

Naruto pun segera mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menghindari sakura.

"E-eh ada apa?" Tanya sakura bingung

"Orang ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi sikapnya aneh banget. Apakah ia tidak tahu siapa aku? Ah,, tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas tadi ia memanggil nama ku dan sepertinya ia juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"Pikir sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ma- maaf Haru-

"Sakura"

"E-eh?" Tanya naruto bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura"ucap sakura

"E-eh iya. Hehehe" jawab naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khas-nya agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Lalu?"Tanya sakura

Hal itu membuat naruto semakin bingung dan membuat rasa canggungnya sedikit hilang.

"Nama mu? Siapa namamu?" Tanya sakura dengan serius

"Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja aku Naruto –ttebayo"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lima jari pada sakura.

Hal itu membuat sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Biasanya anak laki-laki disekolahku akan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan meminta kencan atau menjadi pacarnya dan sebagainya. Tapi ia tidak sama sekali melakukan hal itu. Orang yang aneh dan menarik"ucap ku dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf ken-"

"Jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku. Biasa saja,, Santai " Ucap sakura tegas

"Ah,, iya. Aku Cuma ingin bertanya kenapa sakura-chan tidak naik mobil pribadi –ttebayo? Tanya naruto bingung

"Aduhh,,, ada apa dengan ku ini. Dia kan Cuma menyebut namaku kenapa jantungku jadi aneh begini"teriak sakura dalam hati

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh,,, hei. E-eh iya tadi mobilku mengalami masalah hingga akhirnya aku harus jalan kaki"jawab sakura sambil melirik sepeda naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya naruto

"Mmmhh,, apa aku boleh pergi bersamamu kesekolah dengan sepedamu itu?"Tanya sakura sambil menatap naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kami-sama, imut sekali. Aku harus bagaimana ini?"Tanya naruto dalam hati.

"Ah,,, tidak boleh ya? Ya sudah aku jalan kaki saja deh" ucap sakura.

"E-eh sa-kura chant u-nggu! A-ku kan tidak bilang tidak boleh"Ucap naruto sambil memanggil sakura.

"Ehh,,, jadi kau ingin mengantarku, Naruto? Benarkah?"Ucap sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-iya ta-pi, apa kau tidak malu jika pergi bersama ku dengan sepeda bututku ini, Sakura-chan?"Tanya naruto sambil menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Haahh,,, sakura-chan pasti tidak akan mau. Seharusnya, Kau sadar diri naruto"rutuk batin naruto.

"Aku tidak malu" ucap sakura dengan mantap.

"Tuh kan bener sakura bilang "Aku tidak malu" seharusnya kau sadar diri na-. EHHH? AAPAA?"batin naruto kaget

"A-pa benar sakura-chan?" Tanya ku memastikan bahwa yang dikatakannya tadi benar

Sakura pun mengangguk mantap. Naruto pun menjadi sangat senang karenanya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ucap naruto bersemangat. Sakura yang duduk dibelakang sepeda naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melhat tingkah lucu naruto.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi bersama ke sekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

_***I love you but I fear ***_

Minna,,, saya minta maaf jika mungkin ada kata-kata yang salah didalam cerita saya.

Mohon reviewnya semua :D

Disini sasuke jadi peran antagonisnya. Hiks,, maafin author ya sasuke*langsung di chidori sasuke*

Silahkan membaca,,, ;-D

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Mereka pun segera meletakkan sepeda tersebut di parkiran. Setelah itu mereka pun mulai berjalan masuk kekelas.

Kyaaa,,, itu sakura! Wah dia cantik sekali"ucap seseorang.

.

Iya aku jadi iri sama sakura"ucap teman nya.

.

Wah itu sakura. Sakura-chan aku mencintaimu"ucap seorang siswa laki-laki.

"E-eh siapa orang itu ?Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"ucap salah satu siswi.

" Dia kan Naruto dari kelas sebelah. Apa kau tahu dia itu hanya orang miskin dan tidak mempunyai orangtua"timpal salah satu temannya.

"HA! Benarkah ? wah berani sekali dia mendekati sakura ku"ucap salah satu siswa laki-laki.

Tak disangka dibelakang mereka terdapat sepasang onyxs tengah mengamati kedua objek yang jadi pembicaraan tersebut.

Sakura Pov

Kyaaa,,, itu sakura! Wah dia cantik sekali".

.

" Ya,,, ya,,, ya,, selalu saja seperti ini. Lama – lama hal ini membuatku semakin muak"ucapku dalam hati.

Sekilas ku melirik wajah naruto, sepertinya ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Naruto apa kau ba-

"E-eh siapa orang itu ?Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"ucap salah satu siswi.

" Dia kan Naruto dari kelas sebelah. Apa kau tahu dia itu hanya orang miskin dan tidak mempunyai orangtua"timpal salah satu temannya.

"HA! Benarkah ? wah berani sekali dia mendekati sakura ku"ucap salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka itu? Cih,, berani sekali mereka menghina naruto. Sudah cukup dengan sikap mereka yang selalu meneriakki namaku dan sekarang mereka menghina naruto. Sayang sekali mereka, hal itu akan membuat ku semakin muak dan benci pada mereka"geram batin ku.

Akupun mulai melirik naruto, dan ternyata saat ini ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Akupun mulai mencoba menghiburnya.

"Naruto, kau ba-

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Sekilas rona merah tipis terhias diwajahku. Entah kenapa jika melihat senyum nya itu membuat ku malu dan jantung ku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba sesosok pria datang menghampiri kami.

"Ohayou, Saku-chan"ucap sosok tersebut.

Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang telah memanggilku dengan nama yang menjijikan itu. yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke siswa laki-laki yang katanya sangat tampan dan kaya. Dia dijuluki "The Prince Ice" dan memiliki fangirl yang cukup banyak.

Tapi menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang menarik didirinya.

"Aku bingung, kenapa para siswi-siswi disini sangat mengaguminya dan ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya." Batin ku dalam hati.

"Iya itu benar, Sakura! Cowok rambut model pantat ayam itu engga ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Naruto"ucap innerku.

"Hahaha,,, iya-iya memang benar apa yang kau ucapkan. Naruto itu lebih baik daripada dia dan juga lebih tam- . Hei apa yang baru saja ku katakan?"tanyaku dalam hati heisteris.

"Hahaha,, sepertinya kau baru saja ingin bilang kalau naruto itu tampan"Goda innerku.

"Hei,, aku tidal bila-

"Oh, ya?"Tanya innerku yang masih saja menggodaku.

"Diam!"ucapku dalam hati dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Wah,, sepertinya kau sangat terpesona dengan ketampanan ku, Saku-chan"ucapnya dengan nada sedikit jahil.

Aku pun tersentak setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Hahaha"tawaku dalam hati dengan nada bosan.

"Percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi"komentar innerku.

Akupun langsung memberikannya deathglare padanya dan memasang wajah sinis dihadapannya.

"Whatt? Aku terpesona padamu? Kurasa itu hanya lah sebuah imajinasimu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan 'tuan uchiha'."ucapku dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku. Aku tau kau menyukaiku kan? Tenang saja aku pasti akan langsung menerimamu dengan senang hati, my princess" ucapnya dengan memberikan tatapan cool padaku sambil menarik daguku.

Kyaa sasuke-sama keren sekali

Kyaa sasuke-kun

Kyaa,,,

"Cih berisik sekali"umpatku dalam hati. Akupun segera menepis tangannya didaguku. Lalu aku pun menoleh kearah naruto dan langsung saja ku tarik lengannya.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pergi! Percuma saja melayani 'tuan uchiha' yang terlalu sombong ini"ucapku sambil menarik pelan lengan naruto.

"E-eh sa-kura-chan"ucap naruto pelan.

Namun aku tak menanggapi ucapan nya. Aku langsung saja menarik lengan naruto paksa untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sungguh aku sudah sangat muak bertemu dengan si uchiha bungsu itu.

Tapi , tiba-tiba lengan kananku ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Saku-

Langsung saja aku memukul perutnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Rasakan itu, UCHIHA!"bentakku dengan keras.

Setelah itu, akupun mulai menarik lengan naruto kembali untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Tanpa sadar sosok uchiha itu sedang menatap kepergian kami dengan aura yang sungguh mengerikan "Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan menjadi milikku, sakura" ucapnya sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya.

Naruto Pov

Saat ini, sakura pun masih menarik pelan lenganku sambil berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Entahlah , sejak tadi kami masih tetap berjalan tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Tapi , dalam hati aku merasa sangat senang saat sakura menarik lenganku seperti ini. Tapi , aku juga penasaran sebenarnya kami ingin kemana?

Akupun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Aku pun berhenti seketika menunggu reflex yang akan diperlihatkan sakura. Ternyata ia pun masih menarik-narik lenganku, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena aku sedang menahan tubuhku agar tidak tertarik olehnya.

Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan ia pun menatapku dengan heran. Saat ini kami masih diposisi yang sama, dimana tangan sakura saat ini masih merangkul lenganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

Akupun mengernyitkan dahi. Perlahan akupun mulai menatapnya. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada tangannya yang ada dilenganku. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandanganku. Dan setelah itu ia pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dilenganku.

"Ah,, ma-maaf"ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Terlihat jelas, bahwa saat ini ia sedang malu terbukti rona merah sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Hal itu menambahkan kesan cantik dan imut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sakura-chan"ucapku mencairkan suasana. "Oh,ya sebenarnya kita ingin kemana? Sejak tadi kita terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuannya"Tanya ku.

"Ah,, itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Hehehe " ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

Akupun tersenyum melihat hal itu, ternyata tingkahnya yang seperti ini sangat lucu.

Akupun terkikik pelan dan disaat itu aku mulai melihat wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Puuhh,,, narubaka kenapa kau menertawaiku?"tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Akupun tersenyum lima jari padanya dan tanpa sadar aku mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang indah. Tanpa ku sadari, sikapku ku itu membuat rona wajah dipipinya semakin jelas.

Akupun segera melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya. Dan berkata, bahwa sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Baiklah, sakura-chan aku harus kekelas ku. Jaa" ucapku.

"Tunggu naruto"ucap sakura yang membuatku heran.

"Eh ? ada apa?"tanyaku padanya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku makan di atap sekolah saat istirahat?"tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi akupun langsung mengangguk sebagai arti jawabannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti ku tunggu ya. Jaa"ucapnya sambil berlari kekelasnya.

Akupun tersenyum padanya, kemudian berlari menuju kelasku. Tanpa aku sadari, sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan kami. Sepasang onyxs tersebut menatap kearahku dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Jadi nama anak itu naruto ya? Lihat saja nanti akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah mendekati sakuraku"gumamnya pelan

Seketika sosok tersebut pun mulai menghilang,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

_***I love you but I fear **_

Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga,,, :)

Mohon reviewnya all :D

Silahkan membaca ;-D

Sakura POV

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan bekal bersama naruto"ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa sadar, seseorang pun tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sosok tersebut pun mulai menepuk bahuku pelan.

"I-ino, a-da a-pa?"ucapku sedikit terkejut dengan sosok tersebut. Yah, rupanya sosok tersebut adalah Ino Yamanaka yang tak lain adalah sahabatku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, eh?"tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda.

Akupun langsung blushing ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tersenyum-senyum I-

"Ya,ya,ya teruslah berbohong, forehead"ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau sedang melamunkan si pemuda pirang itu, kan?"tanyanya sambil menyenggol lengan ku pelan.

"BLUSHH"

"Aku tidak memikirkan Naruto, I-

"Oh, jadi namanya Naruto, ya?"ucapnya sambil terus menggodaku.

"Inooo!"bentakku pelan agar suaraku tidak terdengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar. Akupun menggembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku tanda aku sedang kesal. Tetapi, hasilnya membuat ino terkikik pelan.

"Hei forehead, aku ingin tanya alasanmu. Kenapa kau mau berjalan bersama pemuda yang bernama naruto tadi?"tanya ino dengan nada serius.

"I-tu karena tadi dijalan mobilku ada masalah. Lalu, aku menyuruh kakashi untuk menservice mobilku. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan dan ditengah perjalanan aku bertabrakan dengan naruto yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya"jawabku.

"Lalu?"tanya ino dengan antusias mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Lalu aku berkenalan dengannya. Karena , aku merasa sepi jika berjalan sendirian,jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama naruto ke sekolah. Lagipula,,,,"ucapku terputus.

"Lagipula?" tanya ino dengan serius sambil mendekatkan kepalanya padaku.

"I-no bisakah wajahmu tidak terlalu dekat denganku"protes ku.

"Haha,, iya baiklah. Ayo lanjutkan!"pintanya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lagipula,,, menurutku naruto itu err,, se-dikit ber-be-da"ucapku gugup.

"Maksudmu?"tanya ino.

"Sikapnya. Ia berbeda sekali dengan laki-laki lainnya. Jika anak laki-laki lain pasti sudah meminta macam-macam padaku. Tapi naruto berbeda, bahkan yang memperkenalkan diri saja aku duluan. Biasanya, Pria disini kan ketika bertemu denganku langsung memperkenalkan namanya dan mengajak ku jalan-jalan"Jawabku.

"Hmm,,, sepertinya anak bernama Naruto itu menarik ya?"tanya ino.

Akupun menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa aku setuju dengannya.

"Lalu menurutmu naruto itu seperti apa, Sakura?"tanya Ino.

"Menurutku na-ruto itu laki-laki yang baik, ceria, ramah senyum dan sopan"Ucapku sambil membayangkan wajah naruto.

"Wah, sepertinya sedang ada yang jatuh cinta, nih?"goda ino.

"Inoo!bentakku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku agar wajah ku yang sudah semerah tomat ini tidak kelihatan olehnya.

Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan cepatnya. Akhirnya, waktu istirahat yang ku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

"Sa-ku-ra, a-yo ki-ta per-gi ke-kan-tin"ajak hinata.

"Ah,, maaf kali ini aku tidak pergi kekantin"Ucapku.

"E-eh kenapa sakura?"tanya tenten.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja sakura. Hari ini dia bawa bekal buatan ibunya"Jawab ino.

"Oh be-gi-tu, Baik-lah ka-mi per-gi ke-kan-tin dulu ya sa-kura"ucap hinata.

Akupun menganggukkan kepala, kulihat ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Sepertinya, dia tahu bahwa aku akan makan bersama naruto. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku karena malu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akupun segera berlari keatap.

Naruto POV

"Seharusnya, ku tolak saja permintaan sakura tadi. Kenapa aku jadi tambah bodoh,sih"ucap batinku.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada diatap sekolah. Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk makan bersama sakura. Sebenarnya, aku senang sekali ketika diajak makan bersamanya diatap sekolah berdua. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak pantas saja jika ada disampingnya.

"Naruto, ingat jangan sampai kau beritahu bahwa kau menyukainya. Cukup seperti ini saja, menjadi seorang teman seorang Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak boleh berharap lebih naruto, Kau harus ingat bahwa derajatmu dan dia sangat berbeda. Kau harus berpikir jika kau menyatakan cinta dan berjanji membuatnya bahagia, memangnya apa yang bisa kau beri padanya?Lagipula, kau masih ingin bersama sakura kan walau dalam status teman? Jangan sampai sakura membencimu dan meninggalkanmu hanya pernyataan cintamu itu"ucap batinku menasehatiku.

"Ya,, ya ,, aku tahu dan sangat tahu"ucapku dengan malas.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui?"tanya seseorang.

"Ya aku tahu bahwa a-

"E-eh, sa-kura-chan".

Normal POV

"E-eh sa-kura-chan. Sejak kapan kau datang?"tanya naruto sedikit kaget.

Sakura pun terkikik pelan lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping kanan naruto.

"Hehehe,,, sejak lima menit yang lalu. Aku melihatmu sedang melamun. Melamun apa?"tanya sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto.

"E-eh i-tu"ucap naruto tergagap sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona wajahnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Hei,, jangan bilang kau melamunkan ku ya?"goda sakura pada naruto.

"Aku memang melamunkanmu"Ucap batin naruto.

"Ah,, tidak kok. Cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja"ucap naruto.

"Oh,, begitu. Aku kira kau melamunkanku"ucap sakura masih tetap berusaha menggoda naruto.

"Sakura!"bentak naruto pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hahaha,,, naruto, kau lucu sekali" ucap sakura sambil tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

"Sudahlah sakura-chan, ayo cepat kita habiskan bekal kita. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti bel segera berbunyi"ucap naruto berusaha agar sakura tidak menggodanya lagi.

"Hmm,,"gumamnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kami pun segera menghabiskan bekal kami sambil di iringi canda dan tawa. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Sasuke POV

"Hoi,, sasuke untuk apa sih kita pergi ke parkiran sekolah" ucap salah satu temannya yang bernama Kiba.

"Hn" jawabku dengan singkat.

"Arrggh,,, katakanlah hal yang lain selain 'hn' mu itu sasuke"ucap kiba kesal.

Akupun berhenti tepat didepan sepeda yang menurutku lebih mirip sampah dibandingkan sepeda.

"Hei,,, itu kan sepeda orang berambut pirang yang berjalan bersama sakuramu, sasuke"Ucap Sai.

"Jadi kau ingin kami 'membersihkannya'"ucap neji.

Akupun hanya mendengus kecil ketika mendengar ucapan neji, sahabatku.

"Seperti biasanya kau memang pandai membaca pikiran seseorang"pujiku sambil menyeringai kea rah sepeda tersebut.

"Lakukan" perintahku.

"Baik" ucap kiba dan sai bersamaan dan kulihat neji hanya mengangguk saja.

Kulihat teman ku mulai menghancurkan sepedanya. Mulai dari melepas bannya dan membuatnya sampai kempes dan hal lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, bagian dari sepeda tersebut pun lepas satu persatu.

"Sudah selesai, tuan sasuke"ucap kiba sambil menatap sasuke.

Akupun hanya menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerja sahabat-sahabat ku.

"Selamat menikmati sepeda mu yang 'baru', Dobe" ucapku dalam hati sambil menyeringai tanda kemenangan.

"Sepertinya, sejak tadi sudah bel. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas"ucap neji.

Akupun mengangguk dan langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut diikuti oleh ketiga temanku.

"Ini baru permulaan, selama aku masih melihatmu bersama dengan sakura-ku aku akan terus membuatmu 'tidak nyaman' Dobe"gumamku sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

Tanpa ku sadari ada sosok yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Cih,,, pecundang. Lihat saja aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada sakura"gumamnya pelan.

"Hahh,, mendokusai" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.


	4. Chapter 4

_***I love you but I fear ***_

Chap terbaru datang! :D

Ya udah ga usah basa-basi kita langsung tancep aja

.

.

Mohon reviewnya~. Bagi yang udah review, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya (^_^)

.

Author minta maaf jika mungkin didalam cerita ini terjadi kesalahan dalam kata.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi disanapun menyambutnya dengan gembira. Mereka pun segera memasukkan buku-buku mereka dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang berjalan di lorong kelas, terdapat dua seorang siswi bersurai pink dan kuning tengah berjalan bersama.

Canda tawa dan sedikit ejekan tak luput dari pembicaraan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan pintu sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok siswa berambut nanas tengah menghampiri mereka. Dia pun berjalan dengan santainya, sampai sesekali menguap.

Akhirnya, sosok itu pun sampai dihadapan dua siswi tersebut.

"Ayo, ino" ucapnya pada gadis bersurai blonde.

Gadis itupun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, ia mulai menatap kearah sahabatnya.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya ino

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, pig"ucap sakura

"Baiklah, Jaa"Ucap ino.

"Jaa"Ucap sakura.

"Hm, mendokusai. Sakura lebih baik kau waspada pada si anak ayam itu"ucap shikamaru sambil menggandeng ino kearah mobilnya. Sementara sakura hanya terbengong dengan ucapan shikamaru.

"E-eh? Apa maksudnya aku harus waspada sama si pantat ayam itu?"gumam sakura.

Tanpa sadar, dari arah belakang terdapat sesosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan. Dia pun terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu sekolah. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang dikenalnya. Ia pun mendekati gadis itu dan memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan?"panggil sosok tersebut.

Naruto POV

"Sakura-chan?" panggilku.

.

.

.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan sakura-chan?"tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Akhirnya, dia pun sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Na-naruto"ucapnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"tanyaku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi hening lagi?"tanya batinku miris.

Normal POV

"Arrrgghh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih?"tanya batin naruto.

Naruto pun mulai menatap sakura.

DEEGG

"Astaga, cantik sekali. Tidak-tidak jarak ini terlalu dekat"ucap naruto dalam hati disaat sakura mulai menatapnya lekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke naruto.

"Sa-ku-ra se-

"Naruto"ucap sakura lembut.

"I-I-ya"

"Naruto aku,,,

"Ada apa sa-

"Aku,,,

"Aku ingin,,,

"Aku,,,,

.

.

.

.

"Argghh,,, sebenarnya apa yang ingin sakura katakan sih?"tanya batinku frustasi.

Naruto pun mulai menatap sakura curiga walaupun saat ini terlihat jelas rona merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya, segala pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan sakura-chan ingin menyatakan cinta padaku ttebayo"pikirku dengan percaya diri.

Naruto pun mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura yang melihatnya pun menjadi pundung.

"Apa naruto tidak ingin mengantarkanku pulang? HUWEE "teriak sakura histeris dalam hati.

"Kau jangan menyerah dulu sakura. Keluarkan semua kemampuan untuk merayu naruto"ucap inner sakura menyemangati.

"Yosshh,, baiklah aku akan berusaha lagi"ucap sakura dengan semangat didalam hati.

Sementara itu,,,

"Tidak, itu hal yang mustahil naruto. Sakura tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Sadarlah " ucap inner naruto.

"La-lalu apa?"tanya naruto dalam hati.

"Jangan-jangan sakura membenci mu dan akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi"ucap inner naruto asal sambil memasang pose ala detektif.

"TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin ttebayo. Aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi padi dan kurasa aku tidak melakukan apapun yang menyinggung perasaan sakura ttebayo"ucap naruto dengan nada sedikit membela.

"hmm,,, benar juga"gumam inner naruto sambil meletakkan tangan di dagu nya sehingga kelihatannya sedang berpikir. Tiba – tiba sebuah lampu bohlam pun menyala di kepala inner naruto.

"Mungkin,,,

"Mungkin?"tanya naruto dalam hati

"Mungkin,,

"Mungkin,,

"MUNGKIN APA BODOH. CEPAT KATAKAN SAJA APA SUSAHNYA SIH"bentak naruto kasar.

"Ck,, diamlah. Mungkin,, mungkin sakura

Naruto pun mulai meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Mungkin,,,, MUNGKIN SAKURA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HIDUP HIDUP KARENA TADI PAGI KAU TELAH MENABRAKNYA DAN SETELAH ITU DIA AKAN MEMOTONGMU MENJADI 10 BAGIAN DAN MEMBUANGNYA KE LAUT DAN DIMAKAN IKAN HIU"ucap inner naruto dengan keras.

"E-eh

Naruto pun membatu. Sakura pun melihatnya dengan heran.

"Sepertinya naruto memang tidak bisa mengantarku yah" ucap sakura dalam hati sambil menghela nafas.

"Naruto aku hanya ingin

"TIDAK" teriak naruto histeris. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun sangat terkejut dan sekaligus sweetdrop.

"Tuhkan bener si naruto ga mau anterin"ucap batin sakura miris.

"Yaudah naruto kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa"ucap sakura.

"E-eh? Tidak bisa? "tanya naruto bingung.

"Iya, tadi kan kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau tidak bisa"ucap sakura dengan lemas.

"E-eh memangnya tadi sakura-chan bilang apa?tanya naruto pada sakura.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang bahwa hari ini aku tidak ada yang menjemput karena mobilku masih di service. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau mengantarkanku pulang. Maksudku kita pulang bersama"ucap sakura sedikit kesal.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sakura pun hanya bisa cengo.

"W-WHAT?! JADI ITU YANG INGIN DI BILANG SAKURA, ASTAGA"teriak batin naruto histeris.

"POKOKNYA HABIS PULANG AKU AKAN BAKAR SAMPAI HABIS PATUNG DEWA JASHIN SIALAN ITU "ucap naruto marah dalam hati

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku na-

"Kau bisa bareng bersama ku sakura-chan"ucap naruto cepat sambil memegang tangan sakura.

"Be-benarkah?"tanya sakura dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan langsung mengajak sakura kearah parkiran. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di halaman parkiran. Mereka pun segera mencari sepeda milik naruto. Akhirnya mereka pun menemukan sepeda tersebut. bukan raut wajah yang gembira kini mereka menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Si-si-siapa yang telah merusak se-sepedaku?"tanya naruto syok.

Sakura pun terdiam. Saat ini ia hanya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana ini padahal hanya sepeda ini yang aku punya"ucap batin naruto syok.

"Na-naruto kau ti-

"Ayo pergi sakura-chan"ucap naruto dingin sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ta-tapi

"Sudahlah sakura-chan"ucap naruto pasrah sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu? Bu-bukankah kau bilang hanya sepeda itu saja yang kau miliki? Kenapa kau hanya pasrah melihat sepedamu rusak, Hah?" Bentak pelan sakura.

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan"ucap naruto.

"Lalu apa kau bilang? LALU APA? KAU HARUS MENCARI SIAPA PELAKU NYA BODOH"bentak sakura dengan kasar.

"LALU SETELAH AKU MENEMUKAN ORANGNYA APA YANG AKAN KU LAKUKAN. MEMUKULNYA SAMPAI BABAK BELUR ITU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT SEPEDA KU MENJADI SEPERTI SEMULA"bentak naruto dengan tak kalah kasarnya.

Sakura pun terdiam. Wajahnya pun mulai sedikit memanas karena air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia pun langsung menyeka nya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf,," lirih naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini bukan salahmu. Aku hanya ingin orang yang telah merusak sepedamu itu minta maaf. Hanya itu saja"ucap sakura sambil menghapus airmata nya.

"Itu tidak perlu"

Sakura pun menoleh kearah naruto dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?"tanya sakura.

"Karena,,, aku sudah memaafkan mereka sejak sebelum mereka merusak sepeda itu" ucap naruto sambil menatap sakura dan tersenyum.

Sakura pun merasa takjub dengan ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh naruto.

"Baik sekali. Dengan begini, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah mencintaimu narubaka"ucap sakura dalam hati.

"Dan awas saja jika sampai aku menemukan pelakunya akan ku hajar habis-habisan dia"ancam sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang naik bus saja"ucap naruto sambil berjalan lagi.

"Hmm,,," gumam sakura riang.

Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju naruto. Tanpa disadari naruto, sebuah senyuman pun terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Narubaka"ucap sakura sambil berlari.


	5. Chapter 5

_***I love you but I fear ***_

Hallo, minna :D

Yosh ! Author datang lagi nih dengan chapter yg baru.

Hehehe,,,,, maklum mumpung lagi liburan sekolah jadi bisa bikin lanjutan fic ini.

.

.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah meriview ^_^

Dan juga yang sudah membaca arigatou

Oke kita langsung saja mulai ceritanya.

* * *

Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju naruto. Tanpa disadari naruto, sebuah senyuman pun terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Narubaka"ucap sakura sambil berlari.

* * *

~ Chapter 5 ~

Kini, kedua sosok tersebut pun telah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka pun terus melangkahkan kaki mereka. Tak lupa di sela-sela perjalanan mereka diliputi pembicaraan yang singkat namun menyenangkan menurut mereka. Namun, disaat itu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport model terbaru berwarna biru hitam berhenti dihadapan mereka. Mereka pun memandang heran mobil sport tersebut.

Naruto POV

"Wah,, mobilnya keren sekali pasti sangat mahal harganya"ucap batinku.

Akupun mulai memandang heran mobil tersebut.

"Kenapa mobil itu berhenti disini?"tanya ku dalam hati.

Aku pun mulai melirik sakura, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat tidak suka dengan mobil itu. Aku pun mulai mengernyit heran sambil tetap menatap sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sakura seperti tidak suka dengan kehadiran mobil itu?"pikirku.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"tanya ku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto"ucapnya. Ia pun memandangku seolah-olah berkata cepat-kita-pergi-dari-sini. Aku pun langsung mengajak sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, tak lama kemudian aku merasa langkah sakura berhenti. Akupun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan sakura. Dan disaat itu, kini yang ku lihat adalah sesosok yang sepertinya pernah kulihat sedang menarik-narik paksa tangan sakura.

"Dia kan yang tadi pagi itu"ucapku dalam hati.

Sakura POV

Akupun memandang mobil sport berwarna biru hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bukan aku tidak suka dengan mobilnya, tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang pemilik mobil sport ini.

"Cih,,, untuk apa si pantat ayam itu kesini?" tanya ku kesal dalam hati.

Yah, itu adalah mobil dari si bungsu Uchiha. Akupun terus menatap mobil itu dengan tatapan seolah olah berkata pergi-kau-dari-sini-uchiha-busuk. Namun, sepertinya usaha yang kulakukan sia-sia saja karena si uchiha brengsek itu tidak kunjung pergi. Jangankan pergi, menampakkan batang hidungnya saja tidak. Akupun segera menatap kearah naruto yang sedang menatapku juga. Aku pun memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan cepat-kita-pergi-dari-sini. Akupun tersenyum senang karena sepertinya naruto mengerti arti tatapanku. Terbukti saat ini, dia mengajakku untuk segera berjalan.

Akupun terus melangkah dengan senang sambil berjalan dibelakang naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha"gumamku kecil.

Namun , tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menarik kasar tanganku.

"Oh,, sial. Mau apa sih sebenarnya nih anak ayam?"umpatku dalam hati.

Akupun menoleh ke objek yang sudah kuperkirakan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ternyata benar saat ini sosok itu telah memegang tanganku dengan kasar. Akupun menoleh kearah naruto yang telah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Akupun mengalihkan pandangan ku dari naruto ke sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku, pantat ayam"ucapku kasar.

Tetapi, sepertinya ucapanku tidak berguna. Dia pun tetap memegang tanganku sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Senyum yang menjijikan"komentarku dalam hati.

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan aku pantat ayam. Apakah telingamu sudah tu-

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat perempatan kecil dipelipisku. Akupun berusaha meredam amarahku karena aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga ku hanya untuk memarahi si anak ayam ini. Akupun hanya bisa diam tapi tetap memberontak agar tanganku lepas dari genggamannya. Tapi, semakin lama tangan itu semakin mencengkram kuat tanganku. Hal itu membuatku meringis kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan melepas paksa genggaman sasuke. Tanganku pun terlepas dari genggaman sasuke dan hal itu membuatku lega. Akupun mulai melirik sosok yang tadi sudah membantuku.

"Kau menyakitinya, 'Tuan'"ucap sosok tersebut.

Aku pun mulai melihat sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah naruto. Akupun mulai kagum melihat wajah naruto yang sangat serius. Hal itu membuat rona merah diwajah ku kembali datang.

"Kyaaa,,,, Tampaan sekali" ucap innerku.

Namun lamunan ku buyar karena ucapan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar.

"Hee,,, memangnya kau siapanya? Kau tidak berhak ikut campur"ucap sasuke sinis sambil menatap naruto tajam.

"Lalu, kau siapanya? Kekasihnya?Memangnya sakura mau denganmu"ucap naruto dengan memberikan tatapan cuek pada sasuke.

Kulihat sasuke menjadi geram karena ucapan naruto. Terbukti, saat ini ia tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak ku sangka naruto berani sekali pada sasuke. Padahal , selama ini tidak ada satupun yang berani mengejeknya bahkan melawan perintahnya. Wah,,,,kau keren naruto"ucapku sambil memuji-muji naruto dalam hati.

"Kau,,,"ucap sasuke.

Akupun mulai melirik sasuke kembali.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku,HAH?"bentaknya.

Akupun melirik naruto yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah sasuke.

"Naruto"panggilku pelan.

"Kau,,,"

"Kau adalah,,,"

"Kau,,,"

1 dtk

10 dtk

15 dtk

20 dtk

30 dtk

"Kau adalah ANAK AYAM KAN?"ucap naruto dengan keras dan dengan tatapan polos dan wajah tak berdosa.

Sasuke pun membatu. Secara reflex, aku pun mulai memegangi perutku dan berusaha menahan tawaku. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil.

"HAHAHAHAHA"aku pun tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi cengo sasuke. Kapan lagi coba bisa liat ekspresi si sasu kaya gitu? Ya , ga readers?"tanya author yang langsung lari karena udah keluarin chidorinya dan terus ngelihatin si author dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata "bunuh-bunuh-bunuh-bunuh". Huwaa tolongin aku, author masih belom lunasin hutang pulsa jadi jangan bunuh author dulu#Langsung dilempar pake tomat busuk oleh warga sekitar.

"A-APA KAU BILANG?"bentak sasuke dengan kasar kepada naruto.

"Haahh,,, ternyata fakta tentang uchiha itu tidak benar ya"ucap naruto sambil menghela nafas. Aku pun mulai mengernyit heran kearah naruto.

"A-APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN ,DOBE ?"tanya sasuke yang sepertinya sudah naik darah.

Akupun mulai memberikan deathglare kearah sasuke karena sudah berani mengatai naruto.

"Iya,,, maksudku. Yang kudengar uchiha itu klan yang memiliki sikap dan tutur katanya yang baik dan sopan,,,

Tapi yang kulihat saat ini dia malah membentakku kasar dan mengataiku dobe"ucap naruto santai. Aku pun terkikik pelan melihat sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata melawan naruto. Kulihat naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan seolah-olah berkata aku-akan-beri-sedikit-pelajaran-padanya. Aku pun tersenyum senang kearah naruto lalu kembali menatap sasuke.

"Rasakan kau, pantat ayam. Rasakan bagaimana rasanya dihina oleh seseorang"ucap sakura dalam hati sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Lalu, banyak yang bilang kalau keturunan uchiha itu sangat pintar dan jenius. Tapi kurasa tidak, bahkan ia tidak mengerti ucapanku dan meminta ku untuk mengulanginya lagi. Ternyata fakta uchiha itu harus dikoreksi kembali menjadi "Bahwa seorang uchiha itu adalah orang yang kasar, tidak sopan dan juga,,,,

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU DOBE!"teriak sasuke keras.

"Kalau kau masih bicara juga aku akan menghajarmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa karate"ancam sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah naruto.

"Tuli,,,"ucap naruto meneruskan kata-katanya.

"KAU?!"geram sasuke.

Akupun menatap naruto khawatir. Merasa ditatap, naruto pun juga menatapku.

"Tenang saja"gumamnya namun terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Entah kenapa suara itu membuat hatiku bergetar dan merasa aman. Akupun mengangguk agar naruto tidak mencemaskanku. Ku lihat naruto pun tersenyum padaku lalu kembali menatap sasuke.

"Apa?"tanya naruto santai.

"Kau berani menantangku. Oh, iya aku lupa bilang padamu bahwa aku juga seorang karateka dan aku pemegang sabuk,,,

"hitam."ucap naruto santai sambil menatap sasuke yang sekali lagi membatu karena ucapan naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi sakura"ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan ku. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera menghampiri naruto yang telah mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka naruto jago dalam karate"gumamku pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kaki kearah naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda bersurai raven yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Ia pun langsung memukul pohon yang ada didekatnya dengan kuat. Pohon itu pun remuk, dan darah pun mulai keluar dari tangan seputih porselen itu.

"Awas saja kau naruto, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."ucap sasuke sambil masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

WHAT?! MAAF,,.? Emangnya siapa yang mau minta permohonan maaf dari lu sas. Lagian , emangnya gue pernah denger lu maafin orang sas, lu ngomong maaf aja susah banget kaya engga di kasih jatah tomat seribu tahun#plak lebay amat setahun. Lagipula kalo lu ngomong maaf sekarang, gua yakin kiamat bakal dateng detik ini juga.

"Udah puas ngomongnya?"ucap seseorang yang megang pundak author.

Seketika merinding

"U-u-dah k-kok, i-ni ma-u d-I lan-jut-in la-gi"ucap sang author sambil melihat sosok tersebut dengan gerakan slow motion.

5

4

3

2

1

CHIDORIII!

HUWAA TOLONGIN AUTHOR,,,,,,

Back to story,,,

NORMAL POV

Saat ini, kedua remaja berbeda jenis ini sedang berdiri disebuah halte bis terdekat. Mereka sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan halte bis yang sejak tadi belum juga datang. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya bis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Ayo,sakura-chan kita masuk" ucap naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kiri naruto sakura.

"A-ah i-ya"ucap sakura sambil menyambut tangan naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam bis sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah melirik kesana-kesini akhirnya mereka pun menemukan tempat duduk. Naruto mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela diposisi ujung kiri paling belakang. Sementara sakura, memilih duduk disampingnya.

Suasana pun hening.

.

.

.

Sejak bis mulai berjalan hingga saat ini tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka mulai sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa jadi hening begini?"gumam sakura kecil sampai naruto pun tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ia pun melirik kearah naruto yang tengah menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Haahhh"hela nafas sakura saat dirinya sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana hening seperti ini.

"Aku harus memulai pembicaraan"ucap batin sakura.

"N-naruto"panggilnya.

"E-eh kenapa aku jadi gagap kaya gini? Efek kali ya"pikirnya.

Sakura pun mulai melirik naruto. Ia pun menunggu respon dari pemuda blonde tersebut namun tak kunjung datang.

Ia pun terus memanggil naruto, namun sepertinya saat ini naruto tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah pergi kemana.

Naruto POV

"Haah musim dingin tiba ya"gumamnya dalam hati.

Pikiranku pun kini mulai melambung entah kenapa. Memori masa lalu yang tak ingin ku ingat kini datang kembali.

"Seandainya waktu bisa bergulir kembali "gumamku sambil menatap langit yang biru dengan tatapan kosong.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kaa-san hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?"ucapku ketika aku masih berumur enam tahun._

"_Hehe,,, kau semangat sekali –ttebane. Musim dingin pertama kita kali ini akan kita rayakan di villa kita naruto"ucap kushina._

"_Bagaimana? Apa kau senang –ttebane?tanyanya_

"_Hu,,um naru senang sekali. Nanti naru bisa bermain bola salju sepuasnya dengan ayah"ucapku dengan semangat yang berapi-api._

"_Bagaimana ayah? Mau kan bermain bola salju dengan naru?"tanyaku dengan nada sedikit memohon._

_Kulihat ayahku mulai menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum simpul._

"_Baiklah. Ayo nanti kita bermain perang bola salju sepuasnya"ucap sang ayah yang tak lain adalah minato dengan semangat nya yang tak kalah berkobar seperti naruto._

"_Yosh! Ayo cepat kita kesana tou-san. Lebih cepat lebih baik"ucapku sambil nyengir-nyengir ga jelas._

"_Dasar, kalian ayah dan anak sama saja –ttebane"celetuk kushina._

"_Hehe,,, itu baru namanya anakku, kushina"ucap minato._

"_Ya,,ya,,ya,,"ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan masih tetap memangku naruto yang kini sedang melihat keluar jendela._

"_Wah,,, indah sekali"gumamku._

_Akupun mulai melirik kearah kaa-san dan tou-san yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. _

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san"panggilku._

"_Ada apa naru-kun?"tanya ibuku sambil menatapku sedangkan ayah sedang focus dengan menyetir mobilnya._

"_Lihat kaa-san tou-san pemandangan diluar indah sekali kan?"tanyaku pada mereka._

_Kulihat ibuku pun melihat keluar jendela dan menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Ia pun menatap suaminya minato dengan tatapan khawatir. Merasa ditatap minato pun menoleh kearah kushina yang sedang memasang ekspresi khawatir._

"_Ada apa?"tanya minato sedikit cemas sambil melirik kushina._

"_Ti-dak apa apa. Lebih baik kita cepat, sebelum malam tiba. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk."ucapnya sambil menatapku yang sedang asik memandangi pemandangan indah diluar sana._

"_Kurasa yang kau katakan benar. Aku juga merasakan firasat yang buruk "ucapnya pelan sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarnya._

_Minato pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tak disangka, dari arah belakang ternyata sudah ada yang mengikuti mereka namun mereka tak menyadarinya._

"_Kaa-san , lihat di langit ada bintang indah se-_

_DORRR!_

"_NARU"panggil kushina dan menarik naruto dari jendela mobil. Suara tembakan tadi membuat kushina syok. Dilihatnya kaca spion yang sudah mulai pecah. _

"_Apakah maksud semua ini, Kami-sama?"tanya kushina dalam hati sambil memeluk naruto yang ketakutan dengan erat. Minato pun mulai melirik ke kaca spion disebelahnya. Disana terdapat sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya. _

"_Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa ada yang mengikuti kami sejak tadi. inikah firasat buruk yang ku rasakan?"pikir minato sambil melihat anak dan istrinya yang sedang ketakutan. Merasa dirinya terancam, minato pun terus menambah kecepatannya berusaha mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Namun sayang, sepertinya hari ini kesialan mendatangi dirinya._

_DORR!DORR!_

_Suara tembakan pun mulai terdengar lagi. Hal itu membuat ban mobil belakang minato pun pecah. Akhirnya, mobilnya jadi sedikit tidak terkendali namun minato tetap berusaha mengendalikannya._

_~Dilain tempat~_

"_Terus kejar mobil itu,dan terus tembak mobil itu" ucap lelaki yang sudah cukup tua._

"_Baik"ucap sang supir dan seorang penembak tadi._

_DORRR!DORR!_

_Sosok itu pun mulai menembakkan peluru lagi kearah mobil tersebut. Akhirnya mobil tersebut pun hilang kendali. Melihat hasil kerja anak buahnya, sosok yang merupakan tuannya itu pun mulai menyeringai._

"_Kerja bagus. Tak sia-sia aku membayarmu"ucapnya pada sosok penembak tadi._

"_HAHAHA,,, sebentar lagi seluruh perusahaan Namikaze corp dan semua harta kekayaanmu akan jatuh ditanganku , minato"ucapnya sambil tertawa nista dan menampilkan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya._

"_Cepatlah mati, minato"ucapnya sambil menyeringai kearah mobil tersebut._

_DORRR!_

_~Back to Naruto~_

"_I-ibu se-benar-nya a-pa ya-ng ter-jadi, Hiks"ucapku sambil menangis dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat dan makin memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat setelah mendengarkan sebuah tembakan yang entah sudah berapa kali._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa naru sayang. Tenang saja, semuanya nanti akan membaik"ucap kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambutku mencoba untuk menenangkanku._

"_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, kami-sama? Tolong naru kami-sama naru sangat takut dengan suara tembakan tadi. tolong selamatkan naru, kaa-san dan tou-san kami-sama"ucap batinku masih dengan keadaan menangis dipelukkan kaa-san._

_Tak lama kemudian bunyi peluru pun terdengar kembali dan langsung menembus kaca belakang mobil menuju kedepan mobil. Kushina dan minato pun terkejut. Secara reflex, minato pun melepaskan setir mobilnya dan membuat mobilnya terus melaju tak terkendali. Minato pun berusaha mengendalikan, tapi didepan sana terdapat sebuah tikungan. Akhirnya, mobil tersebut pun masuk kedalam jurang dan setelah itu mobil tersebut meledak._

_._

_._

_._

"_I-ini dimana?"ucapku sambil memegang dahiku yang berdarah. Akupun melihat ke sekeliling ku yang hanya terdapat semak-semak. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan sambil mencari objek yang sedang ku cari._

"_Kaa-san , Tou-san"panggilku dengan suara yang parau._

_Aku pun terus melangkahkan kakiku, sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan objek yang ku cari._

"_Tou-_

_Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat dua orang sosok yang sedang berdiri diatas dan salah satu diantaranya ada yang memegang pistol._

"_Me-mereka siapa?"pikirku._

_Akupun bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil mengamati objek yang tidak terlihat jelas dimataku._

"_Apa maumu, tua Bangka?ucap ibuku._

"_Aku ,,, yang ku inginkan adalah Mati"ucap sosok tersebut._

_DORR!_

"_KUSHINA"ucap ayahku yang sekarang tubuhnya sedang berlumuran darah dan tergeletak ditanah. _

_Sebuah peluru pun melesat tepat di jantung ibuku. Aku pun terbelalak kaget, dan segera aku ingin berlari ketempat itu namun kakiku sudah tidak mampu lagi berjalan karena saat ini kakiku sedang terkilir. Aku pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam._

_Ku lihat ayahku mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ibuku. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah peluru pun mulai ditembakkan dan peluru itupun tepat mengenai dahi ayahku. Ayahku pun jatuh dan tewas seketika. Aku pun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis karena tubuhku sudah tak berdaya lagi. _

_Akupun mulai melihat kedua sosok tadi, dan salah satu diantaranya terlihat familiar bagiku._

"_Aku tidak melihat anak mereka, Tuan?"tanya sosok tersebut._

_DEGG_

_Akupun merasa jantungku berhenti seketika._

"_Kami-sama , tolong naru, naru takut dengan orang tadi"mohonku dalam hati. Akupun terdiam sambil memejamkan mataku dengan erat dan ucapan akhir dari sosok tersebut pun membuat ku sedikit bisa bernafas._

"_Sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Mungkin dia sudah mati terbakar dengan mobil itu. lagipula kalau masih hidup bisa apa bocah itu"ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahat._

"_Ayo kita pergi"ucap sosok tersebut._

_Akhirnya sosok tersebut pun pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu. akupun sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhku. Lama-lama penglihatan ku pun menjadi buram dan akhirnya aku pingsan ditempat itu. _

_**ENDING FLASHBACK**_

"Naruto,,, Naruto,,,"panggil seseorang.

Aku pun masih tak menggubris panggilannya dan terus saja menatap kosong kearah jendela. Tanpa sadar, sosok tersebut pun mulai menepuk bahuku dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ku.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOOO!"panggilnya dengan keras membuat semua penumpang didalam bis tak terkecuali aku langsung menutup telinga karena suara yang sangat luar biasa kerasnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan, ka-kau kan ti-dak per-perlu ber-te-ri-ak se-seperti i-itu"ucapku yang masih syok dengan suara nya tadi.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa, HAH?"bentaknya kasar.

"Kau kan bisa memanggilku dengan lembut"ucapku pelan sambil menatap sakura yang sedang kesal.

TWITCH

Tanpa sadar, perempatan kecil telah terbentuk dipelipisnya. Dia pun mulai menyeringai kearahku dan hal itu pun membuat ku bergidik ngeri.

GLEKK!

"Lembut,,, ya. Jadi, kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan lembut ya?"tanyanya dengan nada yang misterius.

"I-i-iya"ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Mati aku"ucapku dalam hati.

"Asal kau tahu saja yah, aku-sudah-memanggil-mu-sejak-tadi-dan-kau-hanya-di am-saja"ucapnya dan memberikan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Akupun mulai menelan ludah dengan susah payah kembali. Ku lihat dibelakang sakura terdapat aura yang sangat mengerikan sekali.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat membuatnya marah. Dan sekarang TAMATLAH RIWAYATKU"ucapku histeris dalam hati.

"Dan-kau-tahu-hal-itu-mem-buat-ku-sangat-ke-sal. Ja-di kau harus di beri hu-ku-man"ucapnya dengan tetap memberikan penekanan disetiap katanya lalu dia pun mulai menyeringai kearahku.

"Hadiah?"pikirku.

Seketika wajahku pun langsung memucat.

"Bersiaplah kau naruto"ucap innerku.

Sakura pun mulai menatap ku tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

1 dtk

5 dtk

10 dtk

20 dtk

30 dtk

Dan yang terjadi,,,

.

.

.

SHANNAROOO!

Seketika para penumpang bis langsung melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. bahkan sang author pun ikut berlari-lari karena takut karena bogem mentahnya sakura yang maha dahsyat itu.

Lalu bagaimana kondisi naruto?

Tidak usah ditanya pasti sudah sekarat dan tinggal menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Readers sekalian, mari kita mengheningkan cipta mulai"ucap sang author.

"WOI,,,, author bodoh gua belom mati dodol"ucap naruto yang ternyata masih hidup.

"Oh ,,, kirain gua lu udah tewas"ucap sang author asal.

"Kalo gua mati tar gimana lanjutan fic nya dodol. Gua masih idup kok walau badan nih kayanya udah ga kebentuk Cuma pada patah-patah tulang semua"ucap naruto santai.

Authorpun langsung sweetdrop dengar ucapan naruto.

"Udah lebih baik lu tutup dulu ini fic, kalo gal u bakal bernasip sama kaya si narubaka itu"ancam sakura yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"A-ah i-iya baiklah"

"Baiklah para readers, chapter 5 cukup sampai disini. Semoga kalian suka ya. "

Nih , aku sudah wujudin request salah seorang reader yang pengen ada sedikit cerita tentang ortunya naruto. Maaf ya jika mungkin nanti kurang berkesan soalnya pala author lagi bebel gara gara #celingak-celinguk , fyuuhh. Gara-gara si anak ayam itu chidori author terus. Di chapter ini mungkin narusaku nya masih dikit, nanti author lanjutin deh di chapter depan.

Jaa,,, tunggu chapter berikutnya yah~.

Dan mohon reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6

_***I love you but I fear ***_

_**Gomen minna,,,**_

Author telat update nih, maaf ya soalnya author lagi sibuk latihan formasi buat 17an

Terima kasih buat yang udah riview dan lebih baik langsung aja ke cerita ya

* * *

Setelah insiden di bis tersebut, kini lama-kelamaan hubungan sakura dan naruto pun kian mendekat. Tak terasa sudah seminggu lamanya mereka berteman dan kini menjadi kawan dekat. Hal itu pun membuat naruto sedikit takut. Takut jika lama-kelamaan perasaannya diketahui oleh sakura dan sakura pun membencinya.

Ia takut hubungan pertemanan yang kini sudah berganti menjadi sahabat dekat pun musnah. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyatakannya atau tetap memendam perasaannya. Itulah saat ini yang tengah di fikirkan olehnya.

NARUTO POV

"Haah"

Sebuah helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulutku. Kini, aku tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Aku pun mulai membuka pintu kelas yang masih tampak sepi, sepertinya akulah orang pertama yang datang kekelas ku saat ini.

Ckleck

BYURRR!

Aku pun terbelalak kaget karena ada yang menaruh ember berisi air diatas pintu kelasku. Kini, seragam yang ku kenakan pun menjadi basah kuyup.

"Siapa yang sengaja menaruh ember berisi air disini?"

Aku pun mulai menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri namun tak terlihat seorangpun di sekitar sini.

"Lebih baik biarkan sajalah, buat apa di cari pelakunya hal itu juga tidak menguntungkanku" gumamku.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke uks sajalah untuk meminjam seragam ganti"

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang uks karena aku takut terkena demam di musim dingin seperti ini.

Tanpa ku ketahui, ternyata sejak tadi ada beberapa sosok yang sejak tadi mengawasiku.

"Misi selesai " ucap sosok tersebut sambil menelpon seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Kerja bagus. Cepat kembali ke sini sekarang!" perintah seseorang.

"Baik" ucap salah satu orang dari ketiga orang itu.

"Ayo , sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada yang melihatnya" ucap salah satu orang itu.

Lalu kedua orang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan segera mereka pergi tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah menyeringai kearah mereka.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Untung saja di uks masih ada seragam ganti kalau tidak pasti aku akan kedinginan" ucap sang pemuda blonde yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Langkahnya pun terhenti, ketika melihat objek yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura-chan"panggilnya dari jauh.

Sosok yang menjadi objek panggilannya pun kini mulai menoleh kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman kini tersungging manis dibibir gadis itu.

"Ohayou, b-a-k-a"ucap gadis itu dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Nee,, sakura-chan kan sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku baka"

"Lalu kau mau ingin ku panggil apa?"

"Naruto-kun,, he…he…he.." sambil nyengir-nyengir ga jelas

"Dalam mimpimu!" ucapnya ketus

"Sakura-chan jahat sekali –ttebayo. Benar-benar tidak manis"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ha..Ha…Ha… a-aku ti-dak bica-ra a-apa apa kok, s-sakura-chan"

"Bisa mati aku kalau salah jaga ucapan lagi"batin naruto sambil mengingat kejadian di bis seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh. Naruto, aku ingin kekelas dulu ya. Jaa"

"Jaa"

Kami pun berpisah dan menuju kekelas masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi pun segera kembali masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

SAKURA POV

" Jadi yang dimaksud revolusi adalah suatu perubahan yang …bla…bla…bla"

Terdengar suara guru yang sedang menerangkan tentang teori revolusi namun aku tak mendengarkan hal itu.

Kini pikiranku telah di penuhi oleh seorang pemuda yang telah menyapa ku tadi pagi. Aku pun terus menatap buku tersebut sambil senyam senyum ga jelas.

"Sedang memikirkannya, heh?"

Suara seseorang mulai terdengar di telingaku dan membuat imajinasiku menjadi hilang seketika. Akupun mulai menatap tajam objek yang telah menggangguku yang tak lain adalah ino.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana hatiku, pig"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jadi sudah sampai di tahap mana?"

"Apa maksudmu, pig?"

"Hubungan mu sudah sejauh mana dengannya?"

"Tentu saja masih sebatas sahabat" jawabku pasrah sambil menghela nafas

"Be-benarkah? Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu , forehead. Kalian pasti sudah jadian kan ? dan sudah mulai ke tahap… kiss"

"A-AP-

Ino pun membekap mulutku yang ingin berteriak keras.

"Jangan berteriak forehead ! Kau mau kita dihukum keliling lapangan"

Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, kemudian ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi membekap mulutku.

"Haahh,, haah,, haah,, kau gila ino aku bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas. Dan apa maksudmu dengan sudah ketahap 'itu' , hah! Bentakku pelan.

"Habisnya, ku perhatikan dari hari ke hari hubungan kalian jadi mendekat"

"Tapi kan, kau tidak perlu menyimpulkan sampai seperti itu" ucapku cemberut.

"Iya, forehead aku minta maaf"

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm, ada apa pig?"

"Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang perasaanmu"

"Hm?"

"Lebih baik,,,, kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya"

Aku pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut. Aku pun mulai menatap kearah ino dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran.

"Ta-tapi ino, aku kan…

"Kau perempuan. Ayolah sakura,sekarang sudah tidak zamannya menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai menyatakan cinta padamu."Komentar ino.

"Lagi pula, jika kau terus menunggunya itu hanya sia-sia. Karena diluar sana mungkin saja ada yang menyukainya dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya" ceramah ino.

Aku pun terdiam sejenak sambil mulai berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ino.

"Ta-tapi ino, Jika aku di- to-lak bagaimana?"tanyaku sambil memasang raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Dengarkan aku ya sakura, tidak peduli perasaanmu diterima atau tidak pernyataan cintamu. Yang pasti kau sudah menyampaikannya dengan setulus hati" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan pundakku.

Aku pun terhanyut akan perkataan ino. Seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah sihir yang membuat keraguan dihatiku melenyap seketika.

"Benar juga, tidak peduli apa jawabannya yang penting aku sudah menyampaikannya dengan tulus"pikirku dalam hati.

"Jadi?"

Sebuah suara pun membuyarkan pikiranku. Akupun mulai menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Akan ku lakukan" jawabku pasti.

"Ok, aku akan selalu mendukungmu forehead"

"Terima kasih, pig"

Kami pun saling tertawa kecil, tanpa sadar sepasang mata tajam sedang memerhatikan kami berdua.

"Haruno , Yamanaka!" ucap sang guru yang sedang menatap tajam kami.

"H-ha'i se-sensei"jawab kami serempak.

"Kalian sudah tahu konsekuensinya kan jika berbicara saat jam pelajaran saya"

"I-iya sensei"

"Jadi,, sekarang KELUAR DARI KELASKU"bentaknya.

Kami pun segera keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan sekolah.

"Huh, ini semua karena mu forehead"

"Iya pig, aku tahu" ucapku malas.

Tak lama kemudian kami pun sampai di lapangan sekolah. Kami pun segera melaksanakan hukuman kami yaitu lari keliling lapangan sampai jam istirahat.

* * *

~ Di lain tempat ~

Naruto POV

Aku pun mulai memandangi papan tulis didepan dengan serius. Sesekali, aku mulai menulis beberapa hal yang menurutku penting untuk dicatat. Disaat aku sedang serius mencatat, tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghilangkan sedikit konsentrasiku.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" sambil tetap mencatat.

.

Hening

.

"Ada apa, shika?" tanyaku saat ku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ku lihat kau dekat sekali dengan sakura, Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan nya membuat sedikitku terkejut sampai-sampai aku tersedak oleh air liur ku sendiri.

UHUK!UHUK!

"Kami tidak pacaran shika. Kami hanya teman"

"Benarkah?". "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ingin" jawab batinku.

"Tidak"

"Yakin? Kau serius?"

.

.

.

"Entahlah"

"Kurasa sakura juga menyukaimu."

"Mana mungkin sakura menyukaiku"

"Seterah kau sajalah. Tapi menurutku kau lebih pantas yang menjadi kekasih sakura daripada si bungsu uchiha itu" komentarnya.

"Kenapa? Menurutku sasuke cocok dengan sakura"

"Ck,, anak ayam seperti dia itu tidak cocok untuk sakura. Hm,, anak ayam yang merepotkan" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei-hei kau tidak boleh berkata tidak sopan seperti itu , shika. Diakan juga punya nama"

"Anak ayam. Ck,, mendokusai" ucapnya sambil kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Akupun hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah lakunya. Kemudian ku alihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"Itukan sakura dan ino"ucapku saat melihat dua siswi sedang berlari-lari di lapangan.

Aku pun mulai menatap shikamaru yang tertidur dan menggucang-gucangkan bahunya pelan.

"Ada apa, naruto? Kau mengganggu tidurku" jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Lihat diluar sana" tunjukku dengan jari kearah dua siswi tadi.

"Ck,, mendokusai"saat ia melihat kedua sosok tersebut. ia pun kembali dengan acara tidurnya dan aku hanya bisa bersweetdrop lagi melihatnya.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku mulai menatap bosan papan tulis didepanku. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan raut wajahku seketika menjadi cerah saat melihat gadis bersurai pink tengah berlarian dilapangan.

"Sepertinya ia sedang dihukum"ucap neji

"Hn"

"Wah, pasti haus sekali jika berlari memutari lapangan seperti itu" ucap kiba.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat, lebih baik belikan saja minuman untuknya." Pendapat sai

"Ide bagus"

.

.

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, akupun segera pergi menuju kantin bersama dengan ketiga temanku.

"Tunggu aku, my princess" gumamku sambil terus melangkahkan kaki ke kantin.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Hosh,,, Hosh,,, a-aku le-lah ino"

"A-aku ,,, Hosh,,, ju-ga sa-ku"

TRINGGGG!

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi dan raut wajah mereka pun menjadi ceria.

"Akhirnya ,,,, selesai juga" ucap ino sambil duduk di lapangan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"I-iya…Hosh….Hosh"ucap sakura sambil mengelap keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dingin"

Ucap sakura saat merasa lehernya dingin. Ia pun menoleh keatas untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seketika itu, raut wajahnya pun menjadi kusam dan kusut.

"Kenapa anak ayam itu disini sih"

Sakura pun berdiri diikuti juga oleh ino. Lalu menatap tajam pemuda raven dan ketiga temannya yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"Hn, untukmu" ucap sasuke

"Tidak. Terima kasih"

"Aku tidak terima penolakkan"

"Apa masalahku? Memang kau siapaku?"

"Calon kekasih"

"MIMPI" jawab saku dan ino serempak.

Setelah itu terjadilah perang adu mulut antara sakura dan sasuke yang di pihak sakura dibantu oleh ino. Disisi lain dua orang pemuda satu berambut pirang jabrik dan yang satu berambut nanas telah menuju kearah mereka.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ma-

Ucapan sakura terputus ketika melihat naruto dan shikamaru datang kearahnya. Ia pun langsung menarik lengan ino dan melewati sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke kini tengah memperhatikan arah larinya sakura. Seketika , tangan sasuke terkepal keras ketika melihat siapa yang dihampiri sakura.

"Serangga pengganggu datang"ucap kiba dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik sasuke yang terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita harus memberinya pelajaran dalam bentuk kekerasan" ucap sai sambil menatap keempat orang itu yang sedang tertawa.

"Hn. Bukan sekarang tapi besok. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah diikuti oleh ketiga temannya. Dibuangnya minuman yang sudah ia beli ketika ia melihat sebuah tempat sampah.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang di lihat sakura oleh orang sepertinya" tanya sasuke dalam hati.

~ sementara itu ~

"Terima kasih, shika"

Ucap ino sambil memeluk shika ketika ia memberikannya sebuah minuman.

"Ini untukmu, sakura" ucap pria bersurai blonde

"I-iya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cuit,,, cuit,,,"

"Apa sih ino?" tanya sakura dengan ketus.

"Tidak. Hanya menggoda calon pasangan kekasih saja"

Wajah naruto dan sakura pun seketika memerah ketika mendengar ucapan 'calon pasangan kekasih' dari mulut ino.

"Apa sih si ino. Dia membuatku malu didepan naruto. Awas saja nanti dikelas ino aku akan mencubitmu habis-habisan" geram sakura dalam hati.

"Sudahlah ino jangan menggoda mereka"ucap shikamaru.

"Tapi shika,,,

"Yes. Terima kasih shika aku berhutang budi padamu"ucap inner sakura.

"Naruto ayo kita segera kekelas. Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kita"ucap shika.

"Iya" disertai dengan anggukan naruto.

"Yahh, sudah mau balik kekelas ya. Kalau begitu kita juga kembali kekelas saja , forehead"

"Hmm"

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah dan segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyxs sedang mengawasi mereka dari jendela kelas.

"Kita lihat besok naruto. Aku akan membuat sedikit kejutan untukmu"

~ Beberapa jam kemudian ~

TRINNGGG

Akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi KHS pun menyambutnya dengan gembira. Kini kedua sosok berbeda gender tengah berjalan bersama menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Huuh,, dasar ino pig meninggalkanku begitu saja"

Ucapnya dengan kesal sambil tetap berjalan. Ia pun mulai melirik pemuda bersurai pirang disampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm,,

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di jalan camellia. Memangnya kenapa?

"A-apa aku boleh main kerumahmu?"tanya sakura yang kini menghentikan jalannya.

Naruto pun ikut berhenti dan mulai melihat sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan supirmu?"

"Sudah pasti akan kusuruh dia untuk ikut kerumahmu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak a-

TINN! TINN!

Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Akupun segera menoleh kedepan dan kini aku melihat mobil yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau membuatku terkejut tahu"ucap sakura pada supirnya bernama kakashi.

"M-maaf nona" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Huh"

"Sakura-chan, dia siapa?"

Akupun menoleh kearah naruto dan mulai memperkenalkan naruto kepada kakashi.

"Dia supirku naruto namanya Kakashi dan kakashi perkenalkan dia Naruto"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan naruto" ucap sang supir berambut silver.

"Tuan? Maaf bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'tuan'. Panggil saja aku naruto"

"Baiklah naruto"

"Begitu baru lebih baik, hehehe" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Orang yang ceria dan rendah diri pantas saja nona sakura mau berteman dengannya" batin kakashi.

"Oh iya kakashi. Hari ini aku ingin main sebentar kerumah naruto. Kau bisa mengantarku dan menungguku kan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah. Ayo naruto masuk" sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"H-ha,, iya ba- baiklah"

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju rumah naruto dan sepertinya esok hari masalah akan mulai menimpah naruto.

Untuk chapter 6 cukup sampai disini.

Mohon reviewnya all :)

* * *

Balasan untuk yang sudah meriview

to uzumaki cherry

arigatou untuk riviewnya :)

to orange cherry

Wah terima kasih atas pujiaannya. arigatou :)

to uzuharu

Yosh! onyxs bakal semangat buat selesaiin fic ini. arigatou atas semangatnya dan riviewnya ttebayo :)

to NSL

iya nih si sasu emang sok keren dasar anak ayam # chidori. haah,,, kena chidori lagi deh :'). arigatou untuk riviewnya.

to Red Devil

lanjutan chapter dua ya? kayanya bakal ada di chapter 7 jadi tunggu aja ya dan masalah siapa yang ngebunuh ortunya naru akan mulai terlihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tunggu aja dan arigatou untuk riviewnya :).

to Princess Nasa

Iya nih terkadang onyxs masih plin-plan dihuruf - huruf kapital nanti onyxs bakal belajar lagi buat bikin fic yang lebih , bener kalo naru itu dulunya orkay dan masalah siapa yang ngebunuh ortu naru bakal ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. jadi tetap semangat bacanya dan arigatou untuk riviewnya :).

to Fikrisakura12

Aduh jangan melas dong, onyxs jadi ga tega nih. Pokoknya tetap semangat baca fic ini ya dan arigatou untuk riviewnya. :)

to uzumakimahendra4, NSL, dan guest

Onyxs ga tau kapan bisa update lagi. Mungkin nanti onyxs bakal sedikit lama update nya soalnya onyxs lagi ada kegiatan di eskul jadi bakal lama updatenya. tapi akan onxys usahain biar ga lama buat kalian nunggu. arigatou untuk reviewnya. :)

to Owned

OK, update kilat tunggu aja ya dan arigatou untuk reviewnya. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_***I love you but I fear ***_

_**Arigatou untuk reviewnya all**_

_**Oh ya dihari Kemerdekaan Dirgahayu RI yang ke 68 ini harus diisi dengan hal-hal yang positif. Salah satunya seperti onyxs yang nulis fic ini ttebayo. :D  
**_

_**Ya sudah dari pada lama lebih baik langsung baca aja ya :)**_

* * *

"Naru, rumahmu disebelah mana?" tanya sakura sambil melihat kearah jalan.

"Lurus saja habis itu belok kiri".

"Hm. Kau dengar itu kakashi?".

"Iya nona sakura" sambil tetap memegang stir mobilnya.

* * *

SASUKE POV

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya neji.

Akupun langsung menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang aku rencanakan dan mereka pun mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasannku.

"Wah, itu mudah sekali. Urusan menulis surat biar aku saja yang menulisnya"ucap kiba dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kiba aku mengandalkanmu"

"SIAP!".

"Sebentar lagi naruto, akan ku buat kau sadar bahwa kau itu tidak berhak disampingnya".

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Wah,, ini rumahmu ya? Bagus sekali" puji sakura ketika melihat rumah naruto yang sederhana namun banyak tanaman hias yang indah.

"Be-benarkah?".

"Hmm" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi ini rumahmu naruto?"tanya kakashi sambil melihat rumah naruto.

"I-iya. Hanya sebuah rumah yang sederhana saja. Hehehe"ucapnya sambil nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

"Menurutku, rumah ini cukup nyaman. Apakah aku juga boleh masuk kedalam?"tanya kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Siapapun boleh datang kerumahku. Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kedalam sakura dan err,,

"Panggil saja kakashi tidak usah terlalu formal".

"kakashi".

Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam rumah naruto. Setelah sampai didalam, naruto menyuruh sakura dan kakashi untuk duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggunya membuatkan minuman.

"Anak yang menarik" ucap kakashi.

"Hm?".

"Menurut nona, naruto itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Menurutku, naruto itu anak yang baik, pemaaf, sopan dan penolong. Dia tidak pernah membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan. Dia selalu berbuat baik pada siapa saja tidak peduli dia itu jahat atau tidak kepadanya. Dia akan membantu orang itu selagi ia masih mampu untuk membantunya dan ia juga orang yang ceria dan ramah senyum"ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi yang melihat majikannya tersenyum pun menjadi ikut tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia menyukainya"ucap kakashi dalam hati.

"Nona menyukainya, terlihat jelas diwajah nona bahwa nona sepertinya menyukainya"

"E-eh itu i-iya. Tapi kau jangan bilang pada naruto ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku dari mulutku sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh dan beberapa cemilan.

"Maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa ku sediakan untuk kalian" ucap naruto sambil meletakan tiga gelas teh dan beberapa cemilan diatas meja. Lalu setelah itu dia segera duduk dikursi.

"Tidak masalah. Bagi kami ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Benarkan nona?"

"Hm,,, benar apa yang dikatakan kakashi dan terima kasih untuk teh dan cemilannya" ucap sakura sambil mengambil cemilan yang disediakan diikuti juga oleh sasuke.

"Sama-sama. He..he..he" ucap naruto sambil nyengir nyengir gaje.

"Hmm,, Kakashi apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya naruto.

"Belum. Umurku baru 19 tahun dan lagipula aku juga tidak punya kekasih".

"Tapi punya pujaan hati~"celetuk sakura.

"Nona!"bentaknya pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar~"jawab sakura santai sambil melirik kearah lain.

Sedangkan naruto hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Memangnya siapa orang yang disukai kakashi?"tanya naruto pada sakura.

"Jangan dengarkan nona sakura naruto. Dia memang sering sekali mengusiliku" jawab kakashi sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Shion" jawab sakura cepat.

UHUUKK! UHHUUK!

Setelah mendengar ucapan sakura, kakashi pun langsung tersedak teh yang sedang ia minum. Kalau ia sedang tidak memakai masker pasti saat ini terlihat jelas rona merah diwajahnya.

"Shion? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Jangan-jangan shion yang,,,"pikir naruto.

"Ano,, kakashi apa shion yang dikatakan sakura itu adalah wanita berambut pirang, bermata violet , berponi seperti mangkok dan selalu mengikat rambutnya dibagian ujung bawah rambut"tanya naruto sambil mendeskripsikan orang yang ada dipikiran naruto.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Kau mengenalnya naruto?"tanya sakura dengan wajah serius.

Terlihat naruto mulai menganggukan kepalanya pasti sebagai tanda jawaban mereka berdua.

"Iya. Dia adalah temanku waktu di masa smp. Waktu itu aku smp kelas dua dan dia sma kelas dua. Dengan kata lain, dia senpaiku karena sekolah kami memiliki gedung untuk smp dan sma" jelas naruto.

"Lalu seperti apa dia waktu itu naruto?"tanya sakura antusias sedangkan kakashi hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan.

"Dia gadis yang cerewet , cuek dan sedikit bersikap seperti laki-laki –ttebayo".

"Sifatnya masih sama saja dengan yang sekarang, tidak pernah berubah"pikir kakashi.

"Tapi,,, walaupun begitu dia adalah gadis yang baik dan sangat setia kawan –ttebayo".

"Hmm,, itu benar dan sifat itulah yang membuatku menyukainya" pikir kakashi lagi.

Seketika suasana pun jadi hening

.

.

.

"Naruto, dimana orangtuamu? Kami tidak melihatnya sejak tadi"tanya kakashi.

"Orangtuaku,, sudah lama tiada –ttebayo"ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

Kakashi yang melihat senyum itu merasa bersalah pada naruto.

"Ma-

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula aku sudah merelakan kepergian mereka kok"ucap naruto dengan riang agar sakura dan kakashi tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tabah sekali anak ini. Aku kagum dengan sikapnya"pikir kakashi.

"Jadi selama ini naruto tinggal sendirian. Aku kagum dengan sikap naruto yang selalu ceria dan ramah senyum sedangkan jauh didalam dirinya ia merasa kesedihan" ucap sakura dalam hati.

Kakashi dan sakura pun tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi bingung.

"Hmm!".

Kakashi dan sakura pun kini tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara dari naruto. Sedangkan naruto hanya nyengir nyengir gaje sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka pun memulai kembali percakapan mereka. Terkadang percakapan mereka diiringi oleh canda tawa, dan sedikit ejekan yang dikeluarkan sakura kepada naruto dan kakashi. Lama-kelamaan pembicaraan mereka semakin menarik dan mereka pun terlihat menjadi akrab.

* * *

~Dilain Tempat~

"Aku senang bekerjasama dengan mu, Fugaku" ucap seseorang bermarga haruno yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sakura.

"Hn. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu anakku yang bernama Sasuke,kan?"

"Iya. Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang. Memang nya ada apa?"

"Anakku satu sekolah dengan anakmu dan anakku juga menyukaimu"

"Anakmu menyukai anakku?"

"Hn. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertunangan diantara mereka?"

"Hm,, entahlah itu semua adalah keputusan putriku. Jika putriku bersedia maka kita akan langsung menunangkan mereka"

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama untuk membicarakan masalah ini?"

"Boleh saja. Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau sabtu ini? Apakah kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Hari itu aku bebas, fugaku. Baiklah hari sabtu."

"Hn"

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah saat mereka keluar dari lift.

* * *

SAKURA POV

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya naruto, jaa" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah naruto sebelum jendela mobil tertutup.

"Iya. Hati-hati sakura-chan"

"Lain kali aku akan datang kerumahmu untuk bermain, Naruto"ucap kakashi.

"Datanglah kapanpun kau mau kakashi, aku akan selalu menyambutmu dengan senang hati dan juga sakura"

Mesin mobilpun segera dinyalakan. Akupun segera pergi dari rumah naruto menuju rumahku.

"Pantas saja nona bisa menyukainya".

"Apa maksudmu kakashi?".

"Dia tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan juga bisa membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Orang yang baru mengenal dirinya pasti langsung merasa akrab dan dekat oleh dirinya."

"Kau benar kakashi. Dia memang seperti itu. Lebih baik cepat sampai kerumah aku takut nanti kaa-san dan tou-san khawatir."

"Baik, nona"

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah sampai dirumah. Akupun langsung masuk kekamarku dan berbaring ditempat tidur .

"Aku senang sekali hari ini"gumamku sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat.

Kini dipikiranku telah terpenuhi oleh wajah naruto dan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu naruto kembali disekolah.

* * *

~Keesokkan harinya~

NARUTO POV

Kini aku sedang menuju lokerku dan disaatku membuka lokerku disana terdapat sebuah surat beramplop pink dan berpita merah.

"Siapa yang meletakkan surat ini dilokerku?"tanyaku.

Akupun segera membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya.

.

"Naruto, nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi keatap sebentar ya. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.

Sakura ,,"

"E-eh sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?"

Akupun segera menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja memanggilku dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah shikamaru.

"Oh, shika. Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa itu?" tanya shika sambil menunjuk surat yang sedang ku pegang.

"Ini surat dari sakura-chan. Katanya sepulang sekolah nanti ia ingin bertemu denganku di atap sekolah. Katanya sih, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan." Jawabku

"Hm,, tinggal tahap terakhir ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat kalian akan menjadi pasangan kekasih"

"Kau bercanda shika?"

"Tidak. Ku rasa sakura akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya nanti."

"Menyatakan perasaan"pikirku.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk kekelas"

"I-iya" ucapku sambil menutup lokerku.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku,, aku"pikirku kacau sambil tetap berjalan menuju kelas.

"Akhirnya, hari yang ku takutkan tiba"gumamku sambil menatap jalan didepan dengan datar.

~ Dilain tempat ~

SASUKE POV

"Kiba, apa kau sudah membuat surat tersebut dan meletakkannya" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja. Tadi aku lihat dia juga sudah membaca suratnya"

"Good job, kiba"ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu, setelah itu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya sai.

"Menunggu bel pulang berbunyi dan setelah itu,,

"Kita beri dia pelajaran"sambung neji.

"Tepat"ucapku.

"Rasakan kau naruto, aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan nanti" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai dingin.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua siswa-siswi kini mulai memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Waktu pun mulai berlalu, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan tiga puluh menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Kini di sebuah ruang kelas, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengalami kebimbangan. Walaupun sekilas hanya terlihat wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja tapi jauh disana dia sedang dalam keadaan gelisah.

* * *

NARUTO POV

" Apa yang harus aku katakan jika sakura menyatakan cintanya padaku?"

"Apakah aku harus menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Haruskah aku merasa senang jika nanti sakura menyatakannya."

Saat ini itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Aku tidak menyangka ucapan shikamaru bisa berdampak sampai seperti ini padaku.

"Tidak!Tidak! ucapan yang shikamaru pasti belum tentu benar. Mungkin saja sakura hanya ingin berkata yang lain saja"ucapku dalam hati menyakinkan.

KRINGG! KRINGG!

Akhirnya suara bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua orang pun terlihat gembira kecuali aku. Saat ini pikiranku tengah kacau karena memikirkan pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar diotak.

"Lebih baik kau cepat, kau tidak mau membuat sakuramu menunggukan?"

Aku pun menatap tajam shikamaru dan segera ku langkahkan kakiku keatas atap untuk bertemu dengan sakura.

SASUKE POV

"Ayo kita segera pergi keatap. Aku sudah tidak sabar memberinya pelajaran"ucap kiba.

"Hn, ayo!"

Kami pun langsung mempercepat langkah kami menuju atap agar kami bisa sampai lebih dahulu daripada si pirang.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, naruto"

SAKURA POV

Akupun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas naruto dan ternyata kelas naruto sudah sepi.

"Kemana dia? Biasanya saat pulang dia akan langsung kekelas ku tapi saat ini aku telah lama menunggunya dikelasku seorang diri dan ia tidak datang"pikirku.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang ada masalah ya?"

Aku pun terus melangkahkan kakiku sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu sosok yang familiar bagiku sedang tergesa-tergesa.

"Shikamaru. Lebih baik ku tanya dia saja" pikirku.

"Shikamaru"panggilku sambil menghampirinya.

"Hn. Ada apa?. Bukankah sekarang kau seharusnya ada diatap?"tanyanya

"Atap? . Untuk apa?"tanyaku dalam hati.

"Aku sudah menunggu naruto lama sekali jadi aku mencarinya. Kau lihat naruto?"

"Dia baru saja keatap. Maafkan dia jika harus menunggumu lama diatap, sejak tadi dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya"

"Naruto keatap? Menungguku? Memangnya aku menyuruh apa ke naruto?"tanyaku lagi dalam hati.

"Oh ya asal kau tahu sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan surat darimu tentang bahwa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Aku ingin tertawa saja saat melihat ekspresinya itu."

"Sekarang apalagi ini? Surat? Menyatakan sesuatu?. Lebih baik aku segera keatap sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi diatap"pikirku lagi.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku keatap sekolah dulu ya shika dan titip salam untuk ino yang sedang sakit itu"

"Tunggu ,sakura!

"E-eh ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan ini penting"

"Baiklah, cepat"

* * *

FLASHBACK

SHIKAMARU POV

"Haah,, aku mengantuk sekali" ucapku.

Akupun terus melangkah untuk mencari udara segar disekitar sekolah. Pada akhirnya aku pun sampai di sebuah parkiran dan melihat empat orang pemuda sedang melakukan sesuatu. Akupun segera sembunyi dibalik pohon sambil melihat empat orang pemuda tersebut.

"Itukan sasuke dan teman-temannya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Ha! Itukan sepeda naruto" ucapku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sepeda temannya dirusak oleh sasuke cs.

"Sudah selesai, tuan sasuke" sahut salah satu teman sasuke

Ku lihat wajah sasuke yang sedang menyeringai puas sambil melihat hasil kerja teman-temannya.

"Dasar anak aya pengecut"umpatku dalam hati.

"Sepertinya, sejak tadi sudah bel. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas"ucap salah seorang temannya.

Kulihat sasuke pun mengangguk dan langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Cih,,, pecundang. Lihat saja aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada sakura"gumamku pelan.

"Hahh,, mendokusai" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

ENDING FLASHBACK

"Ja-jadi yang merusak sepeda naru waktu itu,,

"Iya itu benar. Dia sasuke uchiha."

"Grrr,,, awas kau SASUKE"geramku dalam hati.

"Oh iya, waktu itu aku pernah melihat naru tersiram sebuah ember didepan kelasku dan kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya,,

"Pasti diakan"

"Benar. Dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menjahili naruto. Jadi, tolong hati-hati jaga naruto dari sasuke"

"Baik. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya jaa"

"Jaa"

"Aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan denganmu sasuke"geramku dalam hati sambil tetap berlari keatap.

"Naru tunggu aku"

* * *

NARUTO POV

Akupun terus menaiki tangga satu per satu untuk segera keatap sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu menuju atap. Aku pun mulai membuka perlahan pintu dan ketika aku berhasil membukanya.

BRUSSHH!

Sebuah tepung terigu dan telur mengenai diriku. Kini tubuhku menjadi putih dan bau amis.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tidak mungkin sakura yang melakukannya padaku"pikirku masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Selamat datang. Yang tadi itu hanya sebuah sambutan naruto"

"Suara itu kan,,

Aku pun langsung membuka mataku dan ternyata benar suara itu adalah sasuke. Kini dihadapanku terlihat sasuke yang sedang menyeringai berserta ketiga temannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau masih tanya mauku"jawab sasuke.

Ku lihat dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

CKLECK!

Akupun menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat disana salah seorang teman sasuke sudah menutup pintunya. Aku pun menjadi kesal dan aku pun segera kembali menghadap sasuke.

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan aku dapatkan dari sasuke di pipi kananku ketika aku baru saja ingin menoleh kearahnya. Aku pun terjatuh dilantai atap sambil memegangi pipi kananku yang lebam.

"Itu kejutan untukmu" ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Akupun mulai bangkit keposisi berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

BUAGHH!

Akupun mulai memukul dibagian perutnya terlihat dia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Wah, sekarang kau mulai berani padaku ya"ucapnya.

"Cih,, memangnya siapa yang takut oleh mu?"

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksanya. Aku langsung saja memberikanmu kejutannya."

Setelah ucapan itu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengunci pergerakanku dari belakang dan akupun segera menoleh kearah sasuke.

"Kau curang"

"Hn. Laksanakan "

BUAGH!BUAGH!BUAGH!

Mereka pun melayangkan pukulan padaku secara bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya setelah mereka puas, mereka segera melepaskanku dan membiarkan tubuhku jatuh dilantai. Sasuke pun mulai mendekatiku dan berjongkok tepat dihadapanku. Lalu ia mulai menarik kerah bajuku dan mengangkatku.

"Ku peringatkan ya lebih baik kau jauhi sakura"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu jika aku berteman dengan sakura, HAH?

"Teman?. Kau itu tidak pantas jadi temannya dan lagipula kau itu tidak sebanding dengan sakura dan aku"

"Jadi sekarang jauhi dia!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tentu dengan jalan paksa."

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Mereka pun mulai memukul ku kembali setelah sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah bajuku. Akupun terjatuh dilantai sambil menatap kearah sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Ku beritahu ya, kehadiranmu disebelah sakura hanya membuat sakura kerepotan dan kehilangan reputasinya. Kehadiranmu disamping sakura membuat para siswa disini tidak suka. Memangnya kau mau menambah beban pada sakura."

"Ketahuilah, sakura adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini sedangkan kau apa? Hanya seorang anak sebatang kara dan tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Apa kau yakin bisa membuatnya bahagia? Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Dan sakura itu hanya pantas untuk sa-su-ke"

"Hn. Makanya jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan sakura"

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Terdengar suara pukulan lagi dan seketika itu juga pintu atap terbuka.

CKLECK!

"Na-Naruto"

* * *

FLASHBACK

SAKURA POV

Akupun segera berlari menuju atap dan tak lama kemudian akupun sampai didepan pintu atap sekolah. Sempat terdengar suara-suara namun aku belum membuka pintunya.

BUAGH!BUAGH!BUAGH!

Akupun segera membuka pintunya karena mendengar suara pukulan tadi. Ketika ku membuka pintu yang kulihat adalah pemuda pirang yang sudah babak belur sedang dipukuli oleh ketiga sosok yang aku kenal dan disana ada satu orang yang sedang berdiam diri sambil menyeringai senang.

"Na-Naruto" ucapku.

ENDING FLASHBACK

* * *

SAKURA POV

"Narutooo"

Panggilku sambil menghampirinya yang sudah terjatuh kelantai. Akupun segera berjongkok tepat dihadapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat banyak luka lebam diwajahnya.

"N-Naruto?"

"Tenang saja sakura-chan aku tidak apa-apa"ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum. Akupun langsung menjitaknya pelan.

"Auww,, ittai sakura-chan"

"Baka. Apa ini yang kau maksud tidak apa-apa, HAH?"

Akupun membentaknya pelan dan ia hanya terdiam. Lalu akupun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?

"Hn, hanya membuat dia sadar saja kal-

PLAAK

Akupun menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras hingga berbekas.

"Seharusnya kau yang sadar dengan perbuatan ini, bodoh. Memangnya naruto salah apa sampai kalian selalu menyiksa naruto?"

"Dia itu hanya anak miskin sakura tidak pantas dengan-

"Diam kau kiba!"

"Sakura sadarlah dia itu tidak pantas untukmu. Dia itu hanya orang-

"Orang apa? Miskin ? sebatang kara ? aku tidak peduli akan semua itu"

"Yang dikatakan mereka benar sa-

PLAKK

Aku mulai menampar lagi pipi sasuke kali ini disebelah kanan.

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN PERNAH BERANI KAU BICARA PADAKU DAN JUGA JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH HIDUPKU"

Bentakku keras dan kencang padanya. Lalu aku pun segera menghampiri naruto dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Akupun segera pergi dari tempat itu karena aku khawatir dengan keadaan naruto.

"Naruto kau akan membayar ini" gumamnya pelan sehingga tidak terdengar olehku.

* * *

_**Minna chapter 7 cukup sampai disini.**_

_**Mungkin untuk lanjutan chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lama jadi sabarlah menunggu para readers :D.**_

_**Nanti onyxs akan update dua chapter sekaligus.**_

_**kalau begitu sampai jumpa next chapter ( 8 dan 9 ) semuanya~ :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***I love you but I fear ***_

_**Ohayou minna:D**_

_**Gomen onyxs telat update nih,,,,**_

_**tapi sesuai janji onyxs bakal update dua chapter sekaligus.**_

_**Ok, daripada berlama-lama lebih baik langsung kita read aja yuk ^_^  
**_

Chapter 8

Setelah insiden diatap tersebut, kini semakin lama Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto mulai menghindarinya. Setiap kali ia menyapa, dia hanya terdiam saja. Padahal biasanya dia akan membalas sapaannya atau membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Haah,,, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

Langkahnya pun mulai terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu sedang membuka lokernya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Naruto"sapanya riang.

" . "

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari pemuda pirang itu. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk menaruh beberapa buku dilokernya. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun mulai menutup kembali lokernya sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto?" panggilnya sambil menarik lengan berkulit tan itu.

"."

Kembali, tak ada respon dari pemuda itu. Kini, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?"

"."

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku, Naruto?"

"."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak menghindar"ujarnya dingin sambil menarik tangannya.

"La-lalu, kenapa kau sela-

"Bukan urusanmu" ujarnya dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Tak terasa, butiran air mata mulai keluar dari ujung mata emerald itu. Ia pun menangis sambil menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang.

"Hiks,,Hiks,,Hiks,, sebenarnya apa salahku?"gumamnya pelan sambil menatap lurus tempat pemuda tadi melangkah dan menghilang.

~ooo~

Disaat jam pelajaran

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Kau dan Sakura?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong"

"Hmm,,"

"Haahh,,,,,"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu. Kini ia sedang frustasi dengan sikap temannya yang mendadak berubah jadi pendiam. Pasalnya, Naruto yang ia kenal adalah seorang pemuda yang berisik, ceria dan bersemangat dan kini yang ia lihat adalah kebalikan dari sifatnya.

"Ternyata, lebih baik Naruto yang seperti biasanya daripada yang seperti ini."pikirnya.

"Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja"ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"."

"Jangan kau simpan sendirian. Akukan temanmu".

Sejenak, terlihat iris shapire itu mulai melirik sedikit kearahnya dan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sendirian saja"

"Hm?"

"Untuk menenangkan pikiranku"

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau sudah tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendiri, ceritalah padaku dan aku akan selalu siap membantumu. Jangan kau simpan semuanya sendiri."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, Shikamaru? Biasanya, jam segini kan kau sudah tertidur" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hee,, aku tidak bisa tidur karena sikapmu yang aneh itu. Kembalilah menjadi Naruto , Shikamaru? Biasanya, jam segini kan kau sudah tertidur" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hee,, aku tidak bisa tidur karena sikapmu yang aneh itu. Kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang biasanya."

"Bukankah kau bilang bawa aku itu berisik"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Yang pasti, Naruto yang pendiam empat kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada Naruto yang berisik"

"Hahaha,,, kau ada-ada saja, Shika"

Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat temannya mulai tertawa kembali. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai mengambil posisinya untuk kembali dalam acara ritualnya yaitu tidur.

"Eh,, kenapa kau tidur?"

"Ck,, mendokusai. Jangan ganggu aku"

"Iya,, iya"

~ooo~

Dikelas sakura

Terlihat jelas, saat ini gadis bersurai pink ini terlihat tidak bersemangat. Pasalnya, orang yang ia cintai kini mulai menjauhi dirinya. Entah apa sebabnya, hal itulah yang saat ini masih ada dipikirannya sejak insiden diatap itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"pikirnya.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Suara seseorang pun mulai membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini, ia mulai menatap kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Hu,um"jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau cerita?"tawarnya.

Ia pun mulai menceritakan apa yang saat ini sedang ada difikirannya. Seringkali raut wajah sedih terlihat disaat ia mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya"

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke melakukan hal sampai seperti itu pada Naruto"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Pig. Tapi, saat ini yang dipikiranku hanya Naruto. Naruto seakan-akan mulai menghindariku, Pig"

"Mungkin, dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Butuh waktu?"

"Iya atau mungkin,,, apa kau pernah berbuat salah padanya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf saja, siapa tahu kau pernah berbuat salah padanya."

"Benar juga,ya"gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba nanti."

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura pun segera pergi dari kelasnya menuju kelas Naruto. Namun saat sampai disana, ia tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang ya?"pikirnya.

"Hmm,, mungkin saja memang benar ia sudah pulang. Kalau begitu besok saja deh minta maafnya, aku kasihan sama Kakashi, nanti ia menunggu lama" pikirnya sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

~ooo~

"Haah,, sampai kapan harus begini?"

Kini, pemuda bermata shappire sedang dilanda keresahan dan kebimbangan.

"Kau itu tidak pantas untuk Sakura"

Kata-kata itu mulai terlintas kembali dipikirannya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti dan mulai menatap kosong jalan yang ada didepannya.

"Dengan kehadiranmu, itu hanya menjadi beban bagi Sakura"

"Aku memang beban untuk sakura" ucapnya meracau dengan tidak jelas sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kau itu berbeda dengan Sakura. Memangnya kau punya apa,HAH?"

"Iya, aku memang tidak punya apa-apa dan aku sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Seharusnya, aku sadar berada didekatnya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."racaunya kembali dengan tidak jelas.

Tanpa disadari, dari arah lain ada seseorang yang tengah berlari-lari sambil menengok kebelakang. Ia tidak memperhatikan kearah depan, karena ia sibuk menoleh kebelakang dan disatu sisi Naruto kini tengah meracau-racau tidak jelas. Akhirnya mau tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

BRUUGGHH!

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun tertabrak. Kini Naruto mulai memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena terbentur jalan aspal sedangkan sosok itu tengah meringis kesakitan.

Mereka pun mulai membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan. Mata mereka pun kian membulat.

Saling tatat menatap

Tatap

Tatap

"Na-naruto/Hi-hinata"ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun masih saling terkejut, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka pun mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian kembali saling menatap.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,Hinata"ucapnya dengan cengiran gaje.

"Masih tidak berubah"pikir gadis itu.

"A-aku ju-ga ti-dak me-nyangka bi-sa ber-temu de-nganmu, Na-ruto"

"Kau sudah kembali dari Suna dan sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Apa masih dirumahmu yang dulu?"

"I-iya, a-aku ma-sih ti-nggal di-sana, kok"

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku boleh bermain kerumahmu lagi?"

"Te-tentu sa-ja. K-kau bi-sa da-tang ka-panpun kau mau, Na-ru-to"ucapnya dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya. ,Jaa" ucapnya sambil berlari.

"Jaa"

~ooo~

Terlihat saat ini, disebuah mansion yang mewah milik Klan Uchiha tepatnya disebuah kamar berwarna serba biru terdapat empat orang yang sedang asyik bersantai. Terlihat saat ini, Sai yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius, Neji yang hanya menatap taman dari jendela kamar Uchiha Bungsu ini, lalu ada kiba yang sedang asyik-asyik nya bermain Playstation milik Sasuke, sedangkan pemilik kamar ini hanya berbaring santai diranjangnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"YAH,,, AKU KALAH"

"Diamlah kiba! Kau menggangguku, aku sedang serius membaca"

"Aku tidak peduli" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sai.

Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Kemudian, mata lavendernya kini mulai menatap sosok yang sejak tadi sedang terbaring diam diranjang.

"Bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Hn?"

"Sakura tentunya. Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Tidak."

"Dasar Uchiha keras kepala"

"Hn"

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan"

"Sabtu nanti akan ada pertemuan antara keluargaku dan keluarganya"

"Lalu?"

"Keluargaku akan melamarnya"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan menerimanya"

"Ayahku adalah teman dekat ayahnya. Jadi aku masih ada kesempatan"

"Kalau mereka menolaknya?"

"Maka aku akan memaksanya"

"Kau gila"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Haah,,"

Sebuah helaan nafas pun terdengar kembali dimulutnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini. Keras dan bertindak sesuka hatinya, juga terlalu pemaksa.

"Wajar saja, Sakura tidak menyukaimu dan lebih memilih Naruto. Sikapmu yang seperti inilah, yang membuatnya membencimu."pikirnya

"Semoga saja, ada seseorang yang bisa menyadarkannya dan merubah sikapnya yang buruk itu"gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Kini ia pun mulai menatap taman kembali dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suarapun menghentikan lamunannya.

Right from the start, you were a thief ,,,

You stole my heart and i your willing victim.

Terdengar suara nada sambung dari ponselnya. Segera saja ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, ini Ayah"

"Tousan, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha"

"Lalu, sekarang dia dimana?"

"Dia sedang tertidur pulas mungkin kelelahan. Oh ya, mulai besok Hinata akan bersekolah ditempatmu. Kau harus membantunya dan sekarang cepat pulang"

"Baik. Aku akan segera pulang"

Ucapan dari Neji pun adalah ucapan terakhir sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Ia pun kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Kau ingin kemana, Neji?"tanya Kiba.

"Pulang. Ayahku menyuruhku pulang"ucapnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan urusan yang serius"

"Oh"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa"

BLAMM

Setelah ucapan tersebut, ia pun segera menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menuju kehalaman untuk mengambil mobilnya. Setelah sampai dan masuk kedalam mobil, ia pun segera menyalakan mobil tersebut dan menjalankannya menuju ke kediamannya.

~ooo~

"Aku harus bersikap apa saat bertemu dengan Sakura nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu pun terlintas dipikirannya. Dipandanginya langit yang kelam dan udara yang dingin. Wajar saja, musim dingin telah tiba walau belum turun salju tapi hawa dinginnya sudah mulai menusuk tulang. Tapi hal itu, tak membuat ia pindah dan menutup jendela yang terbuka tersebut. Ia kini tengah larut dengan pikirannya yang entah membuatnya melayang entah kemana.

"Haahh,,, padahal hanya menghindarinya saja, tapi hatiku sudah sakit seperti ini"pikirnya.

Ia pun mulai menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati dinginnya malam ditemani sang dewi malam yang hanya terlihat sebagian saja.

"Tapi,,, ini semua demi kebaikkannya" gumamnya pelan.

Ia pun mulai menatap kembali langit yang kelam itu tanpa ada satu bintang. Sepertinya, mala mini sungguh melukiskan suasana hatinya yang sunyi,sepi dan kelam.

"Kau sedang apa sakura?"gumamnya sambil tetap memandang langit yang kelam itu.

~ooo~

Keesokkan harinya

Kini setelah bel berbunyi, semua pun memulai kembali dengan aktivitasnya menjadi seorang murid yaitu belajar. Namun saat ini, disebuah ruang kelas tempat dimana Sasuke cs berada telah kedatangan seorang murid baru.

"Masuk!"

Perintah sensei tersebut untuk memerintahkan agar siswi baru itu segera masuk kekelas. Semua pandanganpun kini tertuju dengan murid baru yang masih dibalik pintu. Akhirnya, murid baru itu pun mulai menampakkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju sang guru.

Rambutnya berwarna biru tua tergerai panjang sepunggung. Lalu, bola mata lavendernya yang indah menambah kesan cantik, imut bagi semua kaum adam yang melihatnya kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

"Wah, cantik sekali dia. Kira-kira siapa namanya, ya?" tanya kiba sambil senyum gaje kearah Hinata.

"Tapi,,, kok matanya mirip sekali denganmu, Neji? Apa jangan-jangan dia saudaramu?"tebak sai pake pose ala detektif.

"Kalian akan tahu jawabannya nanti.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

"Ha'I, sensei."

Terlihat hinata mulai menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Ohayou minna,,,"

"Ohayou" jawab serempak para siswa kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"ucapnya dengan lembut dan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"H-Hyuga?"pekik Kiba sedikit kaget.

"Iya dan awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya"ujar neji sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu pun membuat Kiba merinding seketika. Ia pun segera menoleh kearah siswi baru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kau duduk disebelah Tenten" ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk tempat bangku Tenten.

"Ha'I sensei"

Ia pun segera pergi menuju bangku tersebut. Sesampainya disana, ia pun sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak perlu merasa canggung denganku. Namaku Tenten salam kenal dan senang berkenalan denganmu"ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Hinata.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Tenten"ucapnya sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

Ia pun segera duduk dikursinya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku untuk mulai belajar.

~ooo~

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah minta maaf padanya, Forehead?"

"Haahh,, beluuum"

Terlihat Ino pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Haah,, cepat kau minta maaf padanya. Aku bosan melihatmu yang seperti ini."

"Iyaaa" ucapnya malas sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan tangannya sedangkan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi pun mulai keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin.

"Sakura, kau ingin ikut tidak kekantin?" ajak ino dan hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Sakura.

"Haahh,, Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Dahh"ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura pun hanya menatap lemah punggung sahabatnya yang semakin lamapun semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

~ooo~

Dikantin

Kini seorang siswi bersurai blonde tengah menghampiri seorang siswa berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur di salah satu meja dikantin.

"Shika?"

Panggilnya, ketika ia sampai dihadapan siswa tersebut. Terlihat siswa tersebut kini mulai mengucek matanya pelan lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Hmm,, Ino kau sudah datang"ucapnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Hei,, kau seperti tidak kenal tempat saja. Dimana-mana selalu saja tertidur"ejeknya.

"Ck,, mendokusai"ucapnya sambil melirik kekasihnya yang sedang lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanpa kuberitahu kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Tentang Sakura dan Naruto"

"Iya"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

"Begitu ya. Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Lagi pula sebentar lagi akan bel"ucapnya dengan lesu.

Terlihat saat ini, Ino mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Shikamaru. Dan juga Shikamaru kini, telah mengusap-usap rambut Ino dengan pelan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa dan mereka pasti akan segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan berbaikan" ucap Shikamaru dengan pelan sambil tetap mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya.

"Iya kau benar Shika"

Gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Kini, ia pun mulai menikmati apa yang Shika lakukan dengan rambutnya.

Setelah itu, bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. Ino dan Shikamaru pun segera pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

_**ok, chapter 8 cukup sampai disini. sekarang next chapter berikutnya :D**_

_**semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini dan seterusnya**_

_**kalau begitu silahkan next dan mohon reviewnya :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***I love you but I fear ***_

Chapter 9

Disaat jam olahraga

"Semuanya harap berkumpul!"

Terdengar suara sang guru olahraga yang sedang memerintahkan muridnya untuk berkumpul.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain sepak bola. Sekarang cepat tentukan anggotanya dan yang akan bermain pertama adalah para siswa. Mengerti!" ucap sang guru ketika semua muridnya sudah berkumpul.

"Mengerti"sahut semua murid kelas tersebut kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

"Yosh, aku senang hari ini kita bermain sepak bola"ucap kiba dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara seperti Lee. Sedangkan Sai, Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Lalu , neji pun segera pergi dan menghampiri Hinata yang bersama dengan Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata?"

"A-Ah, Neji nii-chan. Ada apa?"

"Nanti, jika kau sudah tidak kuat olahraga lebih baik kau izin pada Sensei. Mengerti!"

"Iya aku sudah tahu"

"Ingat jangan memaksakan diri!" ucap Neji tegas.

"Iya"jawab hinata dengan bosan.

Neji pun segera menghampiri kembali teman-temannya dan mulai maju kelapangan karena tim mereka yang duluan maju.

PRIIITT!

Terdengar suara peluit dari guru tersebut yang mengartikan bahwa permainan segera dimulai.

" Sai, cepat oper bolanya kesini" panggil Kiba pada Sai.

Sai pun menoleh kearah Kiba, dan disaat ada kesempatan segera Sai langsung mengoper bolanya ke Kiba. Saat ini, kiba pun tengah menggiring bolanya dengan lincah. Terlihat, beberapa kali bisa menghindari lawannya. Namun, tiba-tiba didepannya ada tiga orang yang sedang menghadangnya.

"Ah,, sial!"pikir Kiba.

Kiba pun masih berusaha mencari celah untuk lewat sambil mempertahankan bolanya. Namun, nampaknya hal itu sia-sia karena dia belum berhasil mendapatkan celah.

"Aduh,,bagaimana ini?"pikirnya.

Seketika dikepalanya pun muncul lampu yang bersinar ketika melihat neji disebelah kirinya. Segera saja ia operkan bola nya pada Neji.

"Ini Neji"teriaknya saat mengumpan bola kepada Neji.

Neji pun menerima umpanan tersebut dengan baik. Ia pun segera pergi menuju gawang musuh.

Saat ini kedudukannya masih seri yaitu 2-2 dan juga terlihat saat ini Sasuke cs tengah berusaha untuk membalikan keadaan menjadi menang.

Neji pun terus menggiring bola menuju gawang dan tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di gawang musuh. Segera ia mulai menendang kearah gawang musuh berusaha untuk mencetak angka. Namun tiba-tiba bola tersebut diambil oleh musuhnya.

"Kerja bagus. Ayo cepat balikan keadaan" ucap seseorang yang merupakan musuh dari Sasuke cs.

Mereka pun segera menggiring bola menuju gawang Sasuke cs.

"Ayo umpan kesini"

"Iy-

Ucapannya pun terhenti ketika bola yang tadi ada bersamanya, berhasil direbut Sasuke dengan cepat dan segera menggiringnya kearah gawang musuh.

"Kyaa,,, Sasuke keren sekaliiii" teriak seorang siswi ketika melihat Sasuke berhasil merebut bola dari musuhnya.

"Iya kau benar. Sasuke memang tampan"

"Aku semakin suka dengan Sasuke"

"Sasuke memang hebat"

Berbagai pujian pun kini telah dilontarkan oleh para siswi-siswi tersebut. Rupanya, sejak tadi para siswi-siswi yang sedang duduk dipinggiran lapangan tengah memperhatikan dengan serius kearah Pangeran mereka kecuali Hinata dan Tenten.

"Cih,, berisik"umpat sasuke pelan sambil tetap menggiring bola menuju gawang.

Terlihat saat ini, para siswi-siswi tersebut masih melontarkan pujian-pujian untuk Sasuke. Yah, kecuali pada kedua siswi yang bernama Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Apa mereka semua selalu seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Para siswi dikelas kita. Apakah mereka selalu begitu ketika melihat Sasuke?"

"Hm,, tentu saja. Itu adalah hal yang biasa."

"Biasa?"

"Iya. Disekolah ini, hampir semua siswi disini tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Bahkan sampai membuat fansclub nya Sasuke looohh"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Oleh karena itu, dia dijuluki sebagai Pangeran KHS . Karena selain tampan, ia juga pintar dan berasal dari klan yang sangat dihormati disini"

"Ohh. Begituu"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"E-eh. Ti-tidak apa-apa. Habisnya, aku hanya heran dengan sikap mereka" sambil menunjuk siswi-siswi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Hahaha,,, tenang saja nanti juga kau terbiasa dengan teriak-teriakan itu"

"Iya" sambil kembali menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka sampai tergila-gila padanya ya?" Pikir Hinata.

"Padahal sikapnya cuek dan dingin berbeda dengan Naruto"

"Memang benar sih, dia itu tampan"

Tersadar oleh pikirannya, Hinata pun segera menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten bingung melihat sikap hinata.

"A-Ah,, ti-tidak a-apa-apa kok"

"Oh" ucap Tenten sambil kembali menatap ke tengah lapangan.

Hinata pun mulai menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah sampai didepan gawang musuh.

"Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu"pikir hinata sambil menatap kosong kearah Sasuke.

GOALL!

PRIIITTT

Kini Sasuke berhasil mencetak angka dengan tepat waktu sehingga sekarang kedudukannya adalah 2-3. Tendangan yang tadi Sasuke masukkan pun di akhiri oleh peluit dari sang guru.

Para siswa pun segera pergi dari tengah lapangan menuju tempat duduk dipinggir lapangan yang sejak tadi di duduki oleh para siswi.

"Baiklah, sekarang untuk siswi-siswi segera pergi ke tengah lapangan!"perintah Sang guru.

Para siswi pun segera berlari menuju tengah lapangan tak terkecuali Hinata dan Tenten.

"Wah,, kali ini yang bermain Hinata" ucap kiba dengan riang dan mendapat balasan gelengan dari Neji dan Sai sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar Hinata.

"Andai saja, ia adalah Sakura. Pasti saat ini, Sakura telah menjadi milikku"pikirnya ketika melihat Hinata. Ia pun mulai menatap kosong kearah Hinata.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet dan setelah itu ke kantin. Apa kalian ingin ikut?"tanya Sai kepada ketiga temannya.

"Kekantin ya?"tanya Kiba sambil menatap kearah Hinata.

Kruyyuukk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut dari Kiba.

"Baiklah ayo aku ikut"ucapnya terpaksa karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar. Padahal sebenarnya, ia ingin melihat Hinata bermain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"tanya Sai kepada Sasuke dan Neji.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja"ucap Neji

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"tanya sai kembali dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan kiba pergi dulu. Jaa " ucap sai dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Neji.

Kini hanya tinggal Neji dan Sasuke saja. Mereka pun saling terdiam satu sama lain. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka berdua atau yang sebenarnya lebih tertuju kearah Neji.

"M-Maaf, Neji sen-pai"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia hanya menyuruhmu untuk segera datang keruangannya."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" ucapnya kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Hinata ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ck,, dia bukan anak kecil"gumam Sasuke.

Ia pun kembali menatap kearah Hinata dan seketika matanya membulat namun tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya ketika melihat Hinata pingsan ditengah lapangan.

Segera Sasuke berdiri dan hendak pergi menuju Hinata namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Haah,, untuk apa aku kesana dan membawanya ke uks. Itu bukanlah tugasku"pikir Sasuke.

Ia pun mulai mengambil posisi untuk duduk kembali.

"Tapi,, kalau Neji tahu ia pasti akan marah besar padaku karena tidak membawa Hinata ke uks"pikirnya sekali lagi.

Ia pun segera berdiri kembali dan pergi menuju Hinata yang terbaring dan dikerumuni para siswi yang sedang ingin membopongnya. Sasuke pun segera menarik Hinata yang masih pingsan dan membawanya ala Bridal Style tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para siswi-siswi.

"Haah,,, merepotkan"gumam Sasuke pelan sambil tetap membawa Hinata ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

KREIIITT

Pintu ruang uks pun terbuka, segera pemuda bersurai raven tersebut segera masuk kedalam.

"Permisi"ketika melihat seorang guru yang merupakan penjaga di uks.

"Oh ya. Hm,, kau Sasuke Uchiha?"tanyanya yang melihat kearah Sasuke dan kemudian melihat seseorang yang telah dibawa Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Pingsan saat jam pelajaran olahraga"

"Oh. Lebih baik segera kau baringkan saja ia ditempat tidur itu. Sebentar lagi pasti ia sadar" ucapnya dan Sasuke hanya diam dan mulai membaringkan Hinata di ranjang uks tersebut.

"Oh ya. Saat ini aku sedang ada keperluan jadi kau tunggu dia sampai dia sadar. Mengerti dan sampai jumpa" ucapnya sambil melangkah kaki keluar dan menutup pintu.

BLAAMM

"Cih,, dasar merepotkan" ucapnya mengikuti gaya bicara Shikamaru.

Ia pun mulai mengambil kursi dan mendekatkannya ke ranjang Hinata. Lalu ia pun mulai duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas kini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah melamun.

"Haahh,, aku rindu pada senyum sakura"gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia pun mulai menatap kearah jendela dan mulai menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apa dia guru baru yang akan mengajar Kimia?"

Berbagai pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya saat melihat sosok berambut orange dan tinggi itu.

"Kira-kira, orang yang seperti apa ya dia?"pikirnya.

Ia pun mulai menoleh kembali kearah papan tulis dan kemudian beralih kearah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"Dasar pemalas" ejeknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Terlihat saat ini, di dalam ruang uks terdapat dua sosok yang satu masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan yang satu lagi telah terlelap. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang sejak tadi pingsan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ughh,, aku dimana?" ucapnya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Ia pun segera mengganti posisinya, yang tadinya terbaring kini menjadi duduk. Ia pun segera menoleh ke sekitar ruangan tersebut."

"Ternyata diruang uks" ucapnya tanpa sadar memegang sesuatu.

"E-eh?" sambil menoleh kearah yang tadi ia pegang dan ternyata disana terdapat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

"Sasuke?"gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke yang membawaku kesini ya?"pikir Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mulai terbangun dan mengucap matanya dengan pelan sambil menatap sayu kearah Hinata.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun. Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Eh tunggu Sasuke aku ingin mengucapkan Te-

BLAMM

,,,rima kasih

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih, pintu ruang uks tersebut pun sudah tertutup.

"Huh, dasar dingin"ejek Hinata.

Ia pun segera bangkit dan turun dari ranjangnya karena sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

KRIIINNGG!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi pun segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kini, seorang siswi bersurai pink tengah tergesa-gesa menuju kearah pemuda bersurai pirang. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika melihat seorang gadis menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Dia siapa?"tanyanya pelan sambil tetap memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Apa mungkin dia,,,,. Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin."pikirnya.

Terlihat saat ini kedua sosok yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

"Haah,, padahal aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto. Tapi,,

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah" ucapnya dengan semangat yang entah datang darimana.

"Aku akan meminta maaf dan menanyakan soal gadis itu. Lalu setelah itu,,,

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya"pikirnya sambil melangkah pergi menuju pintu gerbang.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Aku tidak tahu kau sekolah disini juga"ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"I-Iya. A-ku ba-ru pi-ndah t-tadi pa-gi. Ta-dinya a-aku i-ngin mem-be-ritahumu Na-ru-to ta-tapi a-aku ti-dak ta-hu di-mana ke-lasmu Na-ru-to" ucap Hinata tergagap seperti biasanya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ah,, kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena,,,

"Oh begitu. Lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dan makan bekal bersama"tawar Naruto dengan senyum plus cengiran gajenya.

BLUSSHH

Seketika rona merah pun mulai menjalar di wajah Hinata. Sehingga saat ini wajahnya pun sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"E-Eh, apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak a-pa a-pa kok, Na-ru-to. Hmm,, Ba-baiklah la-in ka-li ki-ta a-kan ma-kan be-kal ber-sa-ma"ucap nya masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Ok. Nah , Hinata kita berpisah sampai disini. Jaa"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju arah yang berlainan dengan Hinata.

"Jaa" sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Lalu kemudian, ia pun mulai melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari pun semakin senja dan sebentar lagi malam pun tiba. Kini, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang telah sibuk membersihkan beberapa meja disebuah kedai.

"Paman, aku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucapnya setelah selesai membersihkan meja dan kemudian mengambil tasnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Namun, seketika langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Tunggu Naruto"

"Ada apa, Paman Teuchi?"

"Ini sebagai hadiah kerjamu hari ini" sambil menyodorkan dua bungkus ramen.

"Wahh,, arigatou paman"

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Iya"ucapnya sambil berlari keluar kedai menuju kerumah.

Ia pun terus berjalan dan tak lama kemudian ia pun hampir sampai disebuah jalan raya. Ia pun terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang menurutnya pernah ia lihat.

"Itukan, yang tadi disekolah. Yang sepertinya guru baru pelajaran Kimia"pikirnya ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

Kini sosok tersebut sedang mulai menyebrang namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kearahnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari menuju sosok tersebut dan mendorongnya menjauh.

BRAAKKK

Akhirnya sosok tersebut pun selamat, sedangkan naruto kini terjatuh ke jalan beraspal dengan berlumuran darah. Segera sosok tersebut langsung membawa Naruto kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"tanya sosok tersebut dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, luka yang dialaminya tidak terlalu parah dan juga benturan dikepalanya tidak terlalu keras"

"Haahh,, syukurlah"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Ah iya, Dok"

Sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan sosok tersebut dan sosok tersebut pun segera masuk keruangan Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sekarang?"tanya sosok tersebut ketika sudah masuk keruangan Naruto.

"Lumayan"ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perban dikepalanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi"

"Tak masalah"

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mu?"

"Namaku,,, Naruto. Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal. Kalau anda?"

JGEERRR

Bagai disambar petir, sosok tersebut pun diam membisu dan tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat naruto menjadi heran.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ah ti-dak a-da a-apa a-pa. Na-namaku adalah Nagato"

"Baiklah Nagato sensei"

"Sensei?"

"Kau akan mengajar dan menjadi guru di sekolah ku kan KHS"

"I-iya"

"Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya sensei"ucap naruto riang

"I-iya. Ah maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau urusan pembayaran sudah ku lunasi tadi" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Iya"Jawab naruto singkat

BLAAMM

Pintu pun tertutup, kini diluar sosok itu pun sedang terdiam.

"Ta-tadi dia bilang apa? Namikaze/Uzumaki?. Bukankah itu adalah orang-orang yang dulu aku,,,, bunuh"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Ternyata anaknya masih hidup. Sekarang aku sudah tidak ada kaitannya lagi dengan tuan Danzo tapi tetap saja aku yang telah membunuh orang tuanya."

"Apakah aku harus bilang padanya? Tapi aku belum siap. Lagipula waktu itu aku terpaksa melakukannya. "

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Berbagai pertanyaan pun terlintas diotaknya. Kini ia segera pergi berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk segera pulang.

"Oh, kami-sama bantulah aku"ucapnya ketika sampai diluar dan memandang langit yang sudah gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

"Pagi semua"

Sapa Nagato kepada murid-muridnya. Ia pun mulai mengamati murid nya satu persatu dan kini matanya tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Nagato pun membalas senyum tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku adalah guru kimia kalian yang baru. Panggil saja aku Nagato. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Nagato sensei"

"Bagus. Sekarang buka buku kalian hal lima belas"

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kini sosok gadis bersurai pink pun tengah berjalan dengan lesu sambil terus menunduk. Dan diarah yang berlainan, kini sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil berjalan. Tak lama kemudian jarak mereka semakin mendekat,,,

Mendekat,,,

Mendekat,,,

Dan,,

BRUKKKK

"Ittai"

"E-eh suara itu kan?"pikir Sakura kemudian mencoba melihat siapa yang ditabraknya dan ternyata ia adalah Naruto.

"Na-naruto go-gomen ne"

Naruto pun kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai memastikan bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah,,

"Sakura-chan"ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia pun terdiam sambil kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Na-naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm,,"

"Naruto ini bukumu"ucapnya dan Naruto pun langsung mengambil buku tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura pun kini melihat kepala naruto yang kini diperban.

"Naruto, kenapa kepalamu di-

"Bukan urusanmu"ujarnya dingin sambil membelakangi Sakura dan pergi melangkah. Sedangkan sakura hanya berdiam diri saja melihat naruto dari arah belakang.

"Narutooo,,,"gumamnya pelan

"Na-ru-to?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan"

"Hinata? Jadi, gadis itu namanya Hinata?"tanyanya dalam hati ketika melihat gadis itu menghampiri naruto.

"A-ayo ki-kita ma-kan be-kal ber-sama"

"Ayo"ucap naruto riang.

Sakura pun membulatkan matanya. Ia pun hanya terus terdiam melihat dua orang tersebut pergi.

"Makan bersama? Hanya berdua?"pikir Sakura

Rasa cemburu pun mulai mendatangi dirinya, terbukti saat ini ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat. Namun lama kelamaan tangan tersebut pun menjadi lemas.

"Tapi,,, sepertinya naruto sangat senang. Apa jangan-jangan naruto menyukainya?"pikir sakura

"Sudahlah, sakura lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkan orang seperti dia"ucap seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Bukankah, sudah ku bilang jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku dan ikut campur urusanku!"bentak Sakura

Sakura pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok itu. namun, sosok tersebut pun mulai menarik lengan Sakura pelan dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh sakura.

"Apa sih maumu, anak ayam?"tanya sakura ketus

"Kau"

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Aku tidak bermimpi"

"Cihh,,,"

"Daripada kau mengejarnya lebih baik kau bersamaku, Sakura?"

"Tidak ingin"

"Bukan tidak tapi belum"

"Susah berbicara dengan anak ayam seperti mu" ucap sakura dan segera membelakangi sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya, Hah?"

Langkah sakura pun terhenti dan kini mulai menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Dia itu miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa"ucap Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan

"Dia punya."

"Apa? Memangnya punya apa dia?"

"Dia punya sesuatu hal yang tidak ada dalam dirimu dan karena hal itu aku,,,

Menyukainya

Tangan sasuke pun mulai terkepal erat ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir sakura.

"Memangnya hal apa itu? sampai bisa membuatmu menyukainya, HAH"ucapnya dengan kesal

"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan jawabannya"ucap sakura sambil melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan sasuke sendirian

KRIIIINNNGG

"Sesuatu hal yang tidak ku punyai apa itu?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku sakura"

Sasuke pun segera masuk kekelas karena sejak tadi bel masuk telah berbunyi.

_**ok chapter 9 cukup sampai disini**_

_**semoga kalian suka ya :D**_

_**tunggu next chapter berikutnya**_

_**please, dont forget reviewnya ya :D**_


End file.
